Til Death Do Us Part
by SEALteamsteve
Summary: This is a SEQUEL to my story Brothers In Arms - Kono is now married to Steve's former SEAL teammate, Tony Reddick and their firstborn child is due any day. You don't have to read Brothers In Arms to follow this but it would give you an insight into Tony's relationships with Kono and Steve. CHARACTER DEATH, NOT Core Four
1. Chapter 1

********* This is a SEQUEL to my story BROTHER'S IN ARMS - Kono is now married to Steve's former SEAL teammate, Tony Reddick and their firstborn child is due any day. Kono is still working, handling all the duties at 5-0 Headquarters and Tony is now the fourth field member of the 5-0 task force - You don't have to read BROTHER'S IN ARMS to follow this, but there will be references to the story throughout. It would also give you some background of Steve's and Tony's SEAL history and Kono and Tony's relationship - PLUS, I personally think it's a pretty good story ! Hope you enjoy ! **********

**50505050505050505050505050**

Kono was insistant about working today wanting to finish up the paperwork on the drug ring that the team had raided yesterday. Tony had wanted her to stay home and off her feet.

As they entered Headquarters they were still chattering at each other.  
"Tony I'm fine! There is no reason for me not to be at work today!"  
"Other than the fact that Anthony Jr is going to arrive today!"  
Steve jumped into the conversation, "WHOA, WHOA, is there something I need to know here?"  
"No boss, everything is fine. Anthony here is under the impression our child may be born today"

The nervous SEAL looked at the expectant parents just as Danny came around the corner. Upon seeing Kono he stated, "Kono WHAT are you doing here?"  
She rolled her eyes, "Oh God not you too!"  
Tony shook his head in appreciation, "THANK YOU Danny. She won't listen to me"

Steve, the ever clueless male, held out his hands in a questioning gesture, "What Danny?"  
The blonde detective chuckled at his partner, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Steve, look at her. What do you see?"  
His eyes traveled up and down her body, "I see a pregnant, a VERY pregnant Kono"

"She doesn't look different to you?" He know looked totally baffled as Danny continued, "She's dropped more"  
"What do you mean she's 'dropped' more?"  
"Well not her, the baby. The baby's dropped more. See how much lower she's carrying the baby since yesterday? That means she's getting closer to delivery"  
"Really? How do you know that?"

"Steven, are you serious? I have been through this before you know?"  
"Oh yeah"  
Danny laughed, "You're such a Neanderthal"

By now they were all grinning as Steve continued, "So Doctor Williams what is your suggestion?"  
"She should be home, off her feet, being catered to and fed chocolate bon-bons"  
Kono chuckled, "Oh my God! As if that will happen!"  
Tony looked at her, "Hey come on! That's how I always treat you!"  
"PLEASE!"  
Steve spoke through his laughter, "That's what he tells us every day Kono. According to Tony you don't have to lift a finger at home"

Once they composed themselves, Steve said, "Seriously though, should you be here?"  
"YES. I'm perfectly fine. I have not had any contractions and I'm not due for three more days. I want to get the paperwork caught up for you boss"  
He turned to Tony, "This is between you two but Kono, I can certainly finish the paperwork later. It's not a problem"

Tony held her hands, "If you insist you're fine, alright. But you call me if anything changes. I don't want Junior being born here or in our car"

"I'll call you honey, I promise. But I have a question? What if Anthony is Antoinette?"  
He embraced his wife, "Then I will thank God that I have been blessed with another angel" He kissed her softly and then the men all left to go meet Chin at a crime scene.

**50505050505050505050505050**

Tony just had a gut feeling and it nagged him all morning, today was the day. He just knew that his first child was going to born today!

He didn't have to wait long. At a little before noon his phone rang, "Kono?"  
"Don't you DARE say 'I told you so'!"  
"It's time?"  
"Yes, My water broke and I just just talked to the Doctor and he told me to come in soon"  
"Okay, okay...I'll be right there. I love you Kono"  
"I love you too sweetheart. Are you excited?"  
"I can't wait. I'll be there in a few minutes"  
"You can finish up there Tony. We have plenty of time. I'm only dilated to a three, we have a long way to go"  
"Well, forgive me but I'll feel a lot better when I'm with you"  
"I'll feel better then too. Drive safely"  
"I'll be there soon"

The men were outside a home where a gang shooting had occurred several hours earlier.  
Steve looked to Tony, "Is she okay?"  
"Yeah, but it's time"  
"Well what the hell are you still doing here young man, go! That's an order!"

As they all move towards Tony's car, Danny attempted to share his words of wisdom, "Okay Anthony, just remember to have her take deep, soothing breaths because I'm telling you she's going to call you some names you thought she never even knew. So honestly, you need to take the deep breaths too partner because until she's holding that little one she's going to hate you"

Steve gave Danny one of his 'looks', "What are you saying Danny?"  
"You my dear friend have never had a child so I can for once say with 100% certainty that you know NOTHING about this topic! And stop giving me that look!"

"When Gracie was being born I swear if I had been wearing my sidearm I would not have gotten out of that room alive. Rachel would have done anything in her power to get her hands on that weapon and then you my dear friend would have missed out on all these wonderful years with me as your partner"

"You know what Danny, I would literally pay you to shut up right now" He then turned to Tony, embracing him "Go Anthony, send Kono our love and we'll get up there soon. Call us with updates okay?"

"Will do boss"  
As Tony drove off, Steve turned to Danny "Really?"  
Danny responded, "What's the matter with you? I was just giving our boy a little reality check because if he's anything like me he doesn't have a clue about what's ahead of him"

"Kono, angry? Saying she hates him? Come on..."  
"Steve, have you EVER seen a woman give birth?"  
"No but I've heard it's a beautiful experience"  
Danny laughed, "Oh it is, it is. It's absolutely amazing to watch and I truly hope that someday you get to see your own child be born. But the pain leading up to it is hell brother, and I'm not talking about only for the Mother"

"It can't be that bad Danny or why would anyone have a second child?"  
"Rachel and my sisters have all told me that the instant that baby was placed in their arms they forgot all about the pain"

Steve smirked, "You haven't seemed to have forgotten about it Danno"  
"Rachel almost broke my hand buddy. She had super-human strength and she kept yelling that it was all my fault. Yeah, it was scary..."  
Steve laughed as Chin added, "Boss we may need to worry about young Anthony. Kono doesn't need a gun to hurt someone"

"You guys are awful. Let's wrap it up here so we can get up to the hospital to be there...for BOTH of them"

**50505050505050505050505050**

Malia joined the three men in the waiting room along with Kono's parents.  
They waited...and they waited...

Tony came out to report periodically letting them know that Kono was holding up well much to everyone's relief.

Finally at a little after midnight Tony entered the room with a look of shock and amazement on his face.  
"It's a boy...it's a boy!" He ran his hand through his hair adding, "Kono and the baby are both doing great...it's a boy!"

The group all exchanges hugs and high fives as they celebrated the arrival of 'baby boy Reddick'.  
Danny asked, "So details Tony, come on brother!"  
"He's beautiful..."  
Danny interrupted immediately..."Tony, Tony...Gracie is beautiful. Your son is HANDSOME"  
"Yes, Danny...he's very handsome. He has jet black hair and dark eyes. He weighs 7 pounds 10 ounces and he's 21 inches long. He's got all the right parts and an amazing set of lungs!"

Malia asked, "What's his name Tony?"  
Tony smiled, "I'm going to let Kono share that with you all. She's ready to see you. The Nurses say you can all just stay for a few minutes because of how late it is"

They all excitedly followed Tony to Kono's room. She looked exhausted yet unbelievably happy as she held the bundled little boy to her chest.  
As everyone circled around the bed and quietly offered their congratulations she turned the baby towards them.  
His eyes were wide and bright and he had inherited much of his Mother's Hawaiian beauty. His tiny tongue darted in and out of his mouth causing everyone to chuckle as Kono announced, "Thank you for waiting all day for this little man's arrival, he has a wonderful family in all of you. I would like to introduce you to Steven Daniel Reddick"

Danny hollered "Alright, look at him!"  
Steve looked at the baby, and then to Tony and Kono, "Really?"  
They both smiled at him and Tony stepped away from the bed motioning to his mentor, "Come meet your namesake Steve"  
Danny slapped his back as the SEAL moved next to Tony. The men embraced and Steve bent down to kiss Kono. "Are you ready to hold him boss?"

"I'd love to" Kono set her newborn son into the arms of the man she and he husband both adored.  
He cradled the tiny infant in his massive arms, "Hey little man it's good to meet you. You've got wonderful parents Steven and you're going to have an amazing life" He looked at Kono, "You did great sweetheart, he's really something….wow"

Danny moved in, "Okay partner, it's my turn….his middle name is Daniel you know!"  
Steve handed the baby off then again embraced Tony. "I don't know what to say to you two, I'm so honored"  
"We love you Steve. Isn't this unbelievable?"  
"Yeah it is Tony. I'm so happy for both of you. I love you too"

Once baby Steven had been placed into the arms of his loving Grandmother, the 5-0 team and Malia said their goodbyes and left for the night, hoping the Nurses would allow Kono's parents to remain for a while longer.

**50505050505050505050505050**

The next three months were the happiest of Kono's life. Actually the last year had been amazing. She had met Tony because of his connections with Steve and they had been brought together at a time of crisis for all of them. The younger brother of Nick Taylor had come seeking revenge on Steve for Nick's death. Two fellow members of Steve's elite SEAL Team Three were killed along with a member of Wade Gutches SEAL team and Danny and Chin were both seriously injured. The guilt brought on by these events had nearly destroyed Steve. As horrible as that time had been for her, it brought Tony into her life and now as she spent her days tending to her little miracle, Kono Reddick had no idea of the dangers facing her new family as Justin Norris arrived on the Island of Oahu from San Diego.

******** Initial thoughts? Please let me know! – Much more to follow *********


	2. Chapter 2

It was a little after six in the morning when the nightmare began.

Tony was in the shower preparing for work and Kono was in the nursery breastfeeding Steven. With the sound of the shower in the next room she didn't hear them before it was too late.

Four men, all heavily armed entered the room. A tall white man with short sandy brown hair stepped forward, "Do not scream Kono or we will kill Tony, do you understand me?"  
"Yes….what do you want from us?"

The tall man spoke, "You'll see….soon. Now put the baby in his crib"  
He knew her name? Who were these men? Kono did as she was told. She would do whatever they told her to do as long as they didn't touch her baby…..they had better not touch Steven.

The tall man barked out orders and as soon as Steven was placed in his crib a very large black man named Darius grabbed her arm roughly and placed a gun to her head.  
One of the other's looked to the tall man asking, "How are we going to do this Justin?"  
He replied, "Follow my lead" He looked at Kono and her skin crawled at what she saw in his eyes …..pure evil.

Darius held tightly to Kono's arm, pushing her towards the bathroom.  
The shower was still running as Justin opened the door and stepped into the steam filled room.  
Tony's voice came from behind the shower curtain, "Is he done eating already?"  
Receiving no immediate response he flung the shower curtain open unprepared for the scene before him.

Justin Norris stood several feet inside the bathroom, and directly behind him was a very large man holding a gun to his wife's head. Tony could also see at least two other men just outside the doorway.

"Norris?"  
Justin replied, "Reddick, unless you want to see me kill your pretty wife and your son right here, right now, you will do exactly as I say"  
"Norris, don't hurt them….please they have nothing to do with this. I'll go with you, don't hurt them"  
"That's up to you Reddick. Have you talked to Officer Marsden lately?"  
"What? What have you done Norris?"  
"I'm getting my revenge. I told you when I saw you in that courtroom that you would pay for what you did to my brother"  
"Justin, your brother was dealing drugs! Your brother killed an eight year old girl!"  
"That was an accident! He didn't mean to kill her. That was an accident"

Darius spoke, "Justin, we've gotta get out of here man"  
Justin's eyes never left Tony, "Reddick, you're going to get dressed and then you're coming with us"

**5050505050505050505050505050**

They backed out of the bathroom as Tony, a towel wrapped around his waist, moved towards the bedroom.

As Tony was finishing dressing, Steven began to cry from the other room.  
Standing behind Norris, Kono pleaded, "Please let me go to my baby, please…"  
Norris looked into Tony's eyes, "Payback's a bitch" He quickly swung around and fired two shots into Kono knocking her back against the beige colored wall that became streaked with her blood as she fell unconscious, into a heap on the floor.

Impulsively Tony lunged towards Norris, and Darius fired once striking him in the right shoulder. The force of the blast drove him back onto the bed. As he pulled himself up Norris held the gun to his head.

"If you want to die here too, I can arrange that"  
Tony glanced at Kono, bleeding on the floor. He was unable to see where she had been hit, but she was still…deathly still.  
Steven's cries had increased in the other room and noting the tension in Norris' eyes he knew he had to get them out of the house soon or they may hurt his son as well.

"Norris, I'll do whatever you ask. Where are you taking me?"  
"Move…"  
Darius grabbed Tony's right arm and viciously twisted it. That motion brought intense pain to his damaged shoulder which was bleeding heavily, causing him to moan in pain and bringing a sick smile of satisfaction to Norris' face.

As he walked past his beautiful wife lying motionless his eyes filled with tears as thoughts that he may never see her or hold her again filled his mind, _'I'm sorry Kono, oh God I'm so sorry'_

A trail of Tony's blood dotted the carpeting down the stairs and out of the house. The men shoved him into the back of a van and sped away from the house.

**5050505050505050505050505050**

Kono came to a short time later, gasping for breath. She had been shot, she knew that. She was having a hard time breathing and she felt numb. She pulled her hands from her body seeing them covered in blood. Her ears were ringing, and her heart was beating horribly hard and fast. Her eyes scanned the room and seeing no one, she rolled onto her stomach and began to pull herself across the floor towards the nightstand.

Every inch of movement caused excruciating pain. Tears streaked down her face and it took several minutes to pull herself the short distance. She reached up and grabbed the cellphone of the edge of the stand.  
Her vision was blurry as she hit speed dial #2.

It was a little before seven and Steve was just getting into his truck after picking Danny up when the phone rang.  
"Good Morning Kono"  
"….SS…..SSttevee….."  
"Kono, KONO are you alright"  
The only sound he heard was the unmistakable gasping sound caused by a collapsing lung.  
"Kono, baby don't talk! I'm on the way" He turned to Danny, "Call 911, get them to Kono's"

"Ssstt…tteeve….hhellpp…."  
As Danny directed 911 to send help Steve continued to talk to Kono softly, trying to keep her calm, "Relax Kono, Danny and I are just a couple of minutes away sweetheart, don't try to talk…..just breathe…..breathe….good girl…..relax"  
Danny saw the fear on his partner's face as he hung up from 911 and called Tony and Chin's phones.

Danny talked to Steve "Steve, Chin's meeting us there….Tony's not answering"  
"Danny call HDP….Kono, you're doing great baby, breathe slow…...just breathe"

The Camero came to a screeching halt in the Reddick driveway and the detectives raced towards the house with guns drawn.  
"Steve…." Danny pointed to the sidewalk bringing the SEAL's attention to the numerous drops of blood.  
Steve nodded to him and in moments they were in the living room. After a quick search of the lower level they both moved swiftly but cautiously up the stairs. Steven's cries sent Danny directly to the nursery as Steve checked the spare bedroom and bathroom before moving to the master bedroom where he found Kono curled up on the floor next to the bed bleeding profusely.

Baby Steven's cries had stopped and Steve knelt at Kono's side.  
He ran a hand through her hair leaning close and whispering, "I'm here Kono"  
"Steevee…Tttony….whhere's Ttonny….."  
"Sssshhhhh, don't talk sweetheart….we'll find him"  
"Sttevven"  
"Ssshhhh, he's fine. Danny's got him, he's fine"  
"Fffour mmen…..Justtinn NNoorris….ccall Ben….ccall BBen"

"Okay, good Kono….that's good, we'll find him. No more talking now, ssshhhhhhh…"  
Danny had stepped into the room and was cradling a now content baby in his arms. Steve looked up at him, speaking softly, "Is he okay Danny?"

"Yeah, he's good. How is she?"  
Steve simply shook his head, "Find out where the ambulance is partner"  
Danny turned and left the room with the baby and Steve turned back to Kono. He had decided it would be best not to move her.  
He could see one bullet wound to her right shoulder and that concerned him even more than then the chest wound because of the excessive bleeding. He reached up grabbing a pillow off the bed and tearing the pillow case off he folded it and pushed it against the wound trying to staunch the bleeding.

She moaned loudly and Steve continued to try to comfort her until the paramedics entered the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

One of the paramedics was a friend of Steve's. He placed a hand on the SEAL's shoulder, "Steve, what have we got brother?"  
Steve looked up, "I haven't moved her Peter. I can see two bullet wounds, one to the right shoulder and one to the upper right chest. The bullet's in her lung and her shoulder is bleeding badly. She's been quiet and still for a few minutes now"

Peter then spoke calmly, "Okay buddy, I'm going to have you help me roll her over and then I need you to step out of the way"  
"Okay…..tell me when"  
As Peter and his partner prepared everything, Steve whispered to Kono "Help is here sweetheart, you're going to be fine"

"Okay Steve, ready"  
"Yeah"  
"On three then…one, two, three….."  
The three men rolled her onto her back eliciting moans of anguish from her and Steve stepped back as instructed.

Moments later Chin and Danny came racing into the room stopping dead in their tracks at the sight of a horribly pale Kono, and Steve standing next to her covered in her blood.

The two men moved into the room not taking their eyes off their injured family member.  
The paramedics moved with amazing speed and efficiency in attempting to stabilize Kono. Her lung had collapsed as they had turned her and they inserted a needle and tubing which quickly brought her relief.

Danny left the room, returning momentarily with a damp towel which he handed to Steve. As Steve wiped his hands of Kono's blood his eyes darted around the room. He noted the blood on the wall as well as on the bed. A lot of blood…..too much blood to be only Kono's.

As the paramedics continued their rescue efforts he turned to his men. "Danny where's Steven?"  
"He's safe partner, he's good. Chin called Malia, Duke has one of his officers watching him until she can get here to take him"  
"Okay, good...Chin are you going to go in the ambulance with her?"  
"Yes"  
"Danny and I will stay and work the scene"  
Chin spoke softly, "Any ideas as to what this is about Steve?"  
"She gave me a name, Justin Norris and she told me to call Ben Marsden"  
"Tony's SDPD partner?"  
"Yeah. I'll check with him first"  
"So you think this has something to do with a case in San Diego?"  
"I don't know Chin...shit, I don't know"

Danny added, "Steve, could this have anything to do with a SEAL's mission?"  
Steve ran his hand over his face, "Could it? Yes...it could. I'll call Jamar as well"  
Jamar Bradley...Steve, Tony and Jamar were the only three surviving members of SEAL Team Three. Steve loved these men, they were his brothers and the thought that Tony might be yet another casualty sickened him. He felt light headed and staggered a bit. Danny noticed the color drain from his partner's face and he grabbed his arm firmly, steadying him and taking the bloodied towel from him, whispering softly, "I've got you partner"

"I'm fine Danno, thanks"  
In minutes the paramedics had the unconscious Kono on the stretcher and were wheeling her outside followed by her concerned teammates. As Chin entered the ambulance Steve hollered, "Take care of her and keep us updated"  
He called back that he would as the doors shut and the ambulance raced off.

**50505050505050505050505050**

Danny looked at Steve, "Call Jamar first, make sure he's safe"  
At that moment Steve's phone rang, "Governor. I'm not sure if you've heard the news yet...what?...okay, yes Sir. I'll call him right away. What's the number?" Steve repeated the number given to him as Danny plugged it into his phone. "Thank You Governor, I'll keep you updated"

Steve closed his eyes and tipped his head back, "It looks like this isn't about any SEAL mission Danny. Tony's ex-partner was found dead this morning"  
"Jesus Christ"  
Steve dialed the number to the San Diego Police Chief, Terry Corbett while Danny spoke with Duke about processing the crime scene.  
Steve explained to Chief Corbett what was happening with Tony and what Kono had told her. The Chief stated he knew of Norris and that he would call Steve back shortly after reviewing the file.

Steve then joined Danny and Duke and they moved back up to the bedroom. The lab technicians were taking samples of the blood and photos of the scene.  
They noted no blood in any other rooms, just the hallway and stairs.

Danny asked, "Steve did she tell you anything else"  
"Danny, she wasn't in any condition to talk. She just gave me Norris' name and asked about Tony and Steven. She had lost so much blood, I just wanted to keep her calm"

"Hey buddy relax, you did the right thing"  
Steve's phone rang and he and Danny stepped into the Nursery to take the call.  
"McGarrett...Yes Chief..."

Once he hung up he called out to Duke to join them and then he relayed the information, "Two years ago Tony and his partner Ben Marsden were in pursuit of a gang banger named Michael Norris. During the foot chase Norris turned and fired on the Officers and an eight year old girl was caught in the crossfire and killed by Norris. He eluded capture and the next day he was found in a wooded area with his wife and two young children. Norris had killed his wife and his four and two year old sons and tried to commit suicide. A Park Ranger heard the gunshots and Michael was able to be saved. He went on trial and was sentenced to thirty years. After the trial Justin apparently had threatened Tony and Ben telling them that they would pay for ruining his family. Everything seemed to quiet down and then ten months ago Michael Norris was killed in a prison fight. His Mother could not handle this and she committed suicide six months ago and apparently those events pushed Justin over the edge. Marsden had the last two days off and they found him dead in his apartment a couple of hours ago when he didn't show up for work…he had been tortured and killed. From the description Kono gave us, one of his accomplices seems to be Darius Roberts who was Michael's best friend. We're unsure of the identities of the others"

"Okay so how in the hell are we supposed to find Tony? He could be anywhere?"  
"We'll run reports on their credit cards and cell phones. Duke we're half staffed here, could you possibly send someone to check the airports and rental car agencies for us?"  
"Of course" Duke's phone then rang and as he spoke he became very quiet and turned away from the 5-0 men.

Steve and Danny waited for Duke and as he hung up the phone and turned to face them his expression said everything.  
"Steve, we just got a report that a couple found a body….. a male in his late twenties"  
The SEAL's voice shook with emotion, "Where?"  
"Sand Island. Units are on the way"  
Steve looked at Lieutenant Lukela, "Duke get Norris' and Roberts' photos to the airlines, we can't let them get off the Island"  
"I've got it Steve"

Steve and Danny turned and raced from the house. As they neared the Camero Danny hollered out, "Give me the keys Steve"  
"I'm fine Danno"  
"DON'T ARGUE DAMN IT, I'M DRIVING!"  
Steve tossed him the keys and Danny peeled out of the driveway unsure of what they would find.


	4. Chapter 4

********* WARNING - THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A DEATH AND GRAPHIC DETAILS OF PHYSICAL INJURIES *********

As Danny sped towards Sand Island he occasionally glanced at Steve. No words were spoken, hell he didn't even know what to say. He loved his partner and he had seen him hurt so many times. There had been several times over the last four years when he truly feared for Steve. Sometimes the fear was for his physical well-being but more times than not the fear was for his mental state.

McGarrett was the strongest man he had ever known. He had been trained as a SEAL to endure and survive both physical and mental torture, and now as he looked at him he hoped to God that he could survive this ordeal.

Tony was like a little brother to Steve and as he got to know the young man over the last year he had grown to love him as well. Tony was a tough SEAL as well, trained and mentored by the best, Steven McGarrett. And now as Danny pushed harder on the accelerator he was sweating and he was terrified. Terrified for Tony, terrified for Steve and mostly terrified for Kono. Their sister, who had found love and happiness with this macho, yet tender hearted man. Steve may be losing a brother and a piece of his heart but Kono…she was losing her soul-mate, her husband and lover, the father of her son.

Danny didn't know what to say, but it didn't matter. He couldn't have talked even if he had wanted to. The lump in his throat was huge and he fought to not let the tears fall that were welling in his eyes. He saw the pained look on his partners face and turning back to face the road he saw the numerous squad cars up ahead as they approached Sand Island.

**5050505050505050505050**

As Danny pulled to a stop and they exited the car they were approached by a young officer, "Commander Steve McGarrett?"  
"Yes, I'm McGarrett"  
"Sir the victim, he's asking for you"  
"He's alive?"  
"Barely Sir"  
Steve dashed past the officer with Danny right on his heels.

The officer comforting Tony backed away as Steve and Danny dropped to the ground next to their fallen friend.  
Steve pulled the dying man into his arms as Danny hollered out, "WHERE'S THE AMBULANCE, DAMN IT GET THE AMBULANCE HERE!"

Danny battled the nausea as he took Tony's hands into his. He had been in the hands of these madmen for only an hour and the damage they had done to him was horrific. His face was beaten almost beyond recognition. His forehead was split open and was bleeding profusely, his nose was broken and probably his cheek as well. One eye was swollen shut and the bruising, oh God the bruising.

He had been shot in the shoulder and twice in the abdomen. His shirt had been torn and through the shreds of cloth Danny could see the awful damage to his chest and ribcage. He could even see the footprints on Tony's skin showing that he had been stomped on. The left side of his chest was literally caved in, the internal damage evident as Tony continually coughed up blood. The bruising on his belly was dark, almost black indicating internal bleeding.

And as Tony's bloodied hands shook in his, he looked closer at them. Those fucking animals had ripped out every fingernail.  
Danny held his injured hands, stroking them tenderly as he watched his partner.

Steve cradled Tony to his chest, talking to him softly as he lovingly wiped the blood from his mouth and chin.  
"I'm here Tony, I've got you buddy"  
"SS...sssttevee..."  
"Yeah, it's me, I've got you...help is on the way. You stay with me brother"  
"Stte...vve...KKonno ssshot..."  
"We've got her babe, she's going to be fine...so are you"  
"Nnnoo...ccan't...pp...ppleasee ttake ccare of hhh...hher and bbaby...ssorry...cccann't"  
Tears were streaming down Danny's cheeks as he said, "Steve, the ambulance is here"  
"You here that Tony, help is here...you stay with me now"  
"Tell...ttell hher I ...I llove hherrr..." As the words passed his lips he gasped and stopped breathing in Steve's arms.

Steve cried out frantically holding Tony tightly, "NO...NO, NO, NO...TONY BREATHE...OH GOD…..NO…. PLEASE BREATHE"

The EMT's were drawing near and Danny dropped Tony's now still hands and moved behind Steve grabbing his shoulders, "Steve, the EMT's are here. Let them work on him now babe, come on"  
Steve seemed to not hear him and Danny bent, grabbing Steve's upper arms and talking softly into his ear, "Come on partner, let the EMT's do their job, come on"

Steve laid Tony gently back onto the sand and leaning on Danny as he stood, they stepped back as the EMT's ripped off the shredded shirt and began CPR.  
Steve continued to talk softly trying to will Tony back, "Breathe buddy...come on Tony, damn it breathe"  
Danny knew the attempts were futile. He had unfortunately seen too much death as a cop and detective and he had seen a chest injury this bad only once before and that was on a man involved in a high speed car crash. He knew the internal damage was just too traumatic. Tony had held on long enough to talk to Steve and to make sure that Kono was okay.

The EMT's worked on him for twenty minutes before turning to the detectives and saying, "I'm so sorry, there's nothing we can do for him. The injuries are just too massive"

Steve turned away, placing his hands over his face. Danny looked at the EMT's and responded, "Thank you"  
Danny knelt at Tony's side and placing his hand over his friends' lifeless eyes, he pulled them closed. His hand lingered on Tony's cooling face and tears again fell from the detectives' eyes.

Moments later Steve knelt and grasped Tony's hands in his. Danny watched his partner carefully. His eyes were closed tightly but no tears fell.  
After several minutes, Steve sighed deeply, stood and moved over to a Police Captain standing nearby followed by Danny.

**5050505050505050505050**

Steve pointed to a nearby van that had been cordoned off with police tape. Steve spoke in a steady, calm voice "Is that the vehicle the victim was in?"  
"Yes Commander. But I don't think you need..."  
Before he could finish his attempt to keep Steve from the van the SEAL was moving at a fast pace directly towards it.

Danny reached his side and grabbed his arm spinning him around to face him.  
His voice cracked with emotion, "Steve, stop...you don't need to see that"  
"Yes I do Danny"  
Danny's voice rose in pain and concern, "NO, NO YOU DON'T! YOU SAW WHAT THEY DID TO HIM! WHY DO YOU NEED TO SEE THE VAN? HUH, WHY?"

Steve defiantly pulled loose from his partners grasp saying, "Stay here if you want to"  
"Shit McGarrett. Why do you do this to yourself?"  
He followed Steve and when they reached the open door of the van, Danny had to turn away. The inside walls were covered in blood splatter and there was a large pool of blood on the floor. Tony's fingernails as well as several teeth were mixed in the blood.

Danny watched as Steve stared at the sight before him, not even blinking. A couple minutes passed and Steve's phone rang pulling his mind back. "Duke? What have you got? Really?...That's great...Duke nobody goes in until we get there, you hear me? NOBODY!" He turned to Danny, "Let's go Danno"

Once in the Camero Steve spoke, "Kono's elderly neighbor heard the commotion in front of the house this morning. She saw the van and a blue Chevy Lumina leaving their driveway. She got the Lumina's license number and it's been spotted at the Colonial Motel. Squads are on the way"

"Steve, maybe we need to let HPD take these guys down"  
If looks alone could kill, Daniel Wiiliams would no longer be breathing. He had seen Steve intense before but nothing could ever compare to the look the SEAL shot his way.  
"I'm going through that Motel door first Danny, and you're not stopping me"  
Looking at the road ahead of him Danny responded, "I'll be right behind you partner"

Danny pulled next to two squad cars a block away from the Motel.  
Officer Jeff Hoapili had already spoken with the Motel Manager, "He believes that all four men are in the room. There is only the one entrance to the room but there are two bedroom windows on the backside of the Motel. Lieutenant Lukela has put you in charge of the scene Commander, how would you like us to proceed?"

Steve directed two of the Officers to cover the bedroom windows with the other two taking up position behind cars near the front door. He and Danny would break down the front door hopefully catching the four men off guard.

Moments later after putting on their protective gear the two men stood in front of Room 27.  
Steve looked at Danny whispering, "You ready partner?"  
Danny nodded and seconds later Steve had kicked in the front door and taken several steps inside, gun drawn.

One man was exiting the bathroom and he raced towards the back bedrooms.

As Steve stepped into the room he caught a glimpse out of the corner of his eye a man barreling towards the door on a collision course with Danny.

He hollered to Danny to watch out as his attention was drawn back to two men, including Darius Roberts who were sitting on the bed furthest from the door. They both drew guns firing in Steve's direction as he returned fire dropping them both with deadly accuracy.

Steve turned back towards the door seeing Danny sprawled on the floor.  
"DANNY, DANNY"  
"I'm good Steve, GO!"  
Steve raced out the front door finding Norris standing, his back to him, twenty feet away with his gun pointed at the Officers.

Officer Hoapili was trying to talk him down as Steve snuck up behind him.  
Norris stiffened as he felt the cold barrel of McGarrett's gun press against the back of his head.

******* This was a hard chapter to write, even though the death was of a fictional character; I hope you will stick with me on this, there are a lot of difficult and emotional times ahead for our 5-0 Ohana - please let me know what you think *******


	5. Chapter 5

_Officer Hoapili was trying to talk him down as Steve snuck up behind him.  
Norris stiffened as he felt the cold barrel of McGarrett's gun press against the back of his head._

**505050505050505050505050**

Steve's jaw was tense, his eyes wide with anger. "Drop the gun Norris"  
Norris did not drop the gun instead saying, "Have you found Reddick yet McGarrett? How about your precious Kono?"  
Steve cocked his gun. His nostrils flared and his lips quivered, "Shut up Norris"  
Danny came out from the Motel mortified to see Steve so close to crossing a line from which he could never return.  
He spoke softly, his voice shaking with emotion, "Steve…..don't do it buddy….not like this partner, please Steve"

Norris prodded the SEAL, "Come on McGarrett, pull the trigger…PULL THE FUCKING TRIGGER!"  
Steve did not flinch. Danny moved cautiously closer, his gun trained on Norris, "SHUT THE HELL UP NORRIS! Steve, think about Kono…she needs you, Steven needs you…don't do this….please buddy"

Steve turned to look at his partner. Danny saw the anger in his eyes, the hatred for this man for what he had done. He continued to plead with Steve as he moved closer to him. "Steve...please...you can't do this to us. We all need you. We've got this asshole covered. Drop your gun Steve...come on buddy"

Norris again screamed out, "PULL THE FUCKING TRIGGER MCGARRETT! I DIDN'T ONLY KILL YOUR BOY, I MADE DAMN SURE HE SUFFERED….NOW PULL THE FUCKING TRIGGER!"

Danny noticed the SEAL's hand shake ever so slightly and his breathing became more rapid, "DON'T LISTEN TO HIM STEVE! Look at me partner. This isn't the way and you know it. I want to kill this fucking scumbag too but this isn't the way! Buddy, put your gun down and step away. We've got him Steve"

Steve dropped his head and seconds later he pulled his gun away from Norris' head dropping his hand to his side.  
Moments later as McGarrett turned his head and took a step back, Norris spun towards Danny, firing.

The two HPD officers opened fire as Danny screamed "NO, NO! STOP, CEASE FIRE! CEASE FIRE!" His arms were flailing wildly as he watched in horror as Steve's body was jolted back by the impact of several bullets striking him, throwing him off his feet. As his body crashed to the ground Danny raced towards him as the officers moved to Norris' side.

Danny was frantic as he rolled Steve onto his back.  
"Steve? Steve...oh my God"  
To his great relief, Steve gasped for air and his eyes opened wide. He tried to sit himself up and Danny pushed him back onto the hard cement.  
"I'm...I'm oo...ookay...Vesst...I'm okay"  
Danny turned, hollering at the officers, "WHAT IN THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!"  
Steve grabbed his ranting partner's forearm, "Danny...sstop...they were rright to fire"  
"Like hell they were! Look at this, you're hit man!"  
"I'm fine...it's just a flesh wound...help me up, will ya"

Danny pulled him to a sitting position, "Just sit, let me see this"  
He had been hit in the left arm, just below the elbow, "It's not bleeding too bad"  
"Did it go through?"  
"Let me see" Danny took the arm in his hands and examined it closer, "No, the bullet's in there"

"Is Norris dead?"  
"Yeah, I think so. Stay here a minute...don't move!"  
"Yes Sir"

**505050505050505050505050**

Danny walked over to the officer's, pointing to Norris, "Is he dead?"  
Officer Hoapili answered, "Yes...about us firing..."  
"Don't worry about it. McGarrett's hit in the arm, can you grab me a first aid kit please"

The younger officer raced to the patrol car. Danny looked up to see the other two officers coming from behind the Motel. Hoapili hollered out, "Do you need an ambulance?"

The larger officer who Danny didn't know hollered back, "No, we needs a wagon"  
Danny moved back to Steve, kneeling next to him "They're all dead partner"  
Steve looked at him, his eyes dark and cold, as he replied, "Good...let's get to Kono"

Once Danny had wrapped Steve's arm he helped him to his feet and they moved towards Officer Hoapili.  
The Officer looked scared as the detectives approached, "Commander McGarrett, are you alright? I'm so sorry we fired on you Sir"

"Hoapili… IF you fired on ME, we've got a BIG problem...but if you fired on Norris because he shot at my partner, then we're all good"  
Hoapili smiled, "We're all good then Sir"

Steve grinned weakly, "Good. We need to get to the hospital, can you and your men handle things here?"  
"Yes Sir...Thank You Sir"

Steve and Danny left the scene with their entire focus now on their dear friend and the life altering news they needed to tell her.

Half way to the hospital Danny glanced over at Steve. The man hadn't said a word since they had gotten on the car.  
"Are you alright?"  
After a brief pause Steve responded, "No Danno...I'm NOT alright!"  
"Maybe I should have been more specific. How's the arm?"  
"Sorry partner, I shouldn't be snipping at you. The arm's fine...it's the least of my worries"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Shit Steve, how's she going to survive this?"  
"We both know the answer to that. She'll survive because of Steven. All we can do is be there for her Danny...God I don't know..." his voice softened, "There's nothing else we can do"

"It's been almost three hours, do you want to phone Chin and see how she's doing?"  
"I don't want to tell him this over the phone, let's wait until we get there. He would have called us he had any news, I'm sure she's still in surgery"  
"You're probably right"  
The men drove in silence the rest of the way and once parked Danny tried unsuccessfully to get Steve to stop in the ER first. Soon they were each taking deep breaths and entering the waiting room.

**505050505050505050505050**

Chin stood noticing Steve's arm instantly, "What happened, are you alright?"  
The SEAL again gave the bullshit line, "It's just a flesh wound" before asking, "Any word yet?"

"No, they told me it could be five to six hours. Did you find Tony?"  
Danny tipped his head downward avoiding eye contact with his Asian friend as Steve spoke softly, "Tony's gone... they killed him Chin"  
"Oh God no..."  
Danny inquired, "Where are Kono's parents, and Steven?"  
"Kono's parents are visiting family in Arizona. I didn't want to call them until she was out of surgery. Malia's got Steven at our place...Oh my God, oh my God" Chin looked at Steve, "Tell me everything"

The two men sat on the couch and Danny stood close by. Steve told Chin everything that had transpired. Danny watched his partner closely and in his opinion Steve was in shock. He spoke very matter of factly, showing little emotion as he described Tony's death, his injuries, the van….yeah, he would have to watch him carefully.  
Once done, Danny spoke "Hey buddy, we need to go get your arm taken care of"  
"It can wait Danny. I don't want to leave until she's out of surgery"  
"Listen Superman, Chin can call us if there's any news"  
"I'm fine partner, really"  
"Chin, help me out here will you? This stubborn ass is calling a bullet lodged against his bone a 'flesh wound'"

Chin placed a hand on Steve's knee, "Go Boss, we don't need infection setting in. I'll call you"  
"Fine…I've got to use the head first. I'll be right back"  
As soon as he was out of the room Chin stood, "Danny…."  
"I know….. I'll watch him. I think he's in shock. He hasn't even shed a tear Chin. He's just going through the motions"  
"Watch him, he's bound to crash"  
"Yeah, I've got him buddy"

Steve returned, "Okay Danno, let's get this over with. Chin you call me"  
"I will, go now…"  
Chin watched the men as they left the room. He sat back on the couch and cried. He cried for Tony, the young man who had brought such joy and happiness to his cousin. And Chin cried, he cried for Kono and for Steven. This was going to devastate her. Oh God why? Why did this happen?...

**MORE TO FOLLOW ******** Thanks for reading (remember, reviews are very welcome !)**


	6. Chapter 6

They were able to get Steve into a room quickly and for the first time they saw how truly lucky the SEAL had been. As he removed his vest and shirt the bruising was evident. He had been struck by four rounds in the mid chest and rib cage.  
"Christ buddy, can you breathe okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine...just bruised"  
"We need to report Hoapili and Norton. They were overzealous and trigger happy!"  
"Hey Danno, bring it down a notch buddy. I'm glad they killed the bastard"  
"Yeah me too but look at you! If you didn't have that Vest on we would be burying you too!"

"Danny...Norris was firing on you, they did the right thing. I'm glad they did it. We'll file our incident report but we're not out to destroy two good cops, do you hear me?"

Danny closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Jesus Christ what a day"  
"And it's not going to get any easier, but we'll get through it. We'll get Kono through it...together"  
"What about you?"  
"What do you mean? I'm here. They'll get the bullet out"

"That's not what I mean Steve and you know it. You haven't even shed a tear. He was your brother man"  
"And I'll mourn him" Steve's eyes became damp but he refused to let the tears fall, "He's gone Danny and the only thing I can do for him now is what he asked me to do, take care of Kono and Steven. I can't break down Danny, I have to stay strong. I have to do this...for Tony"

Not wanting to push his friend past that emotional breaking point, Danny simply squeezed his arm and said softly, "I understand and I'm here for you"

Danny then turned from him as they both struggled to regain their composure.  
A few minutes later a Doctor entered the room and after introductions he began to examine Steve.

"I'll need to operate"  
"No Doc, I can't be put under. Just give me a local anesthetic and take the damn thing out"  
"Commander McGarrett, the bullet is deep and it's lodged up against bone"

"Doc, please I'm fine. I've been through a lot worse. A member of my team is up in surgery and I need to see her as soon as she comes out. I can't have you put me under"  
The Doctor looked at Danny who simply nodded to him.  
"Okay, I'll be right back. Please lay down for me"  
Danny watched Steve grimace in pain as he lay back onto the bed.

The Doctor returned a short time later and after applying the anesthetic to the wound he turned his attention to the bruising while the arm numbed. "It appears you have a couple of cracked ribs here. What caused this bruising?"

Danny had plucked the four bullets from the Vest and he held out his hand. "Four rounds to the chest Doc, Thank God for Kevlar"  
The Doctor shook his head and turned back to his patient, "It looks like this is your lucky day son"  
Steve responded somberly, "Not really Doc..."

**505050505050505050505050**

Within the hour the two men had rejoined Chin in the waiting room.  
"So what's the news Boss?"  
"He got the bullet, there are no breaks. I've got a couple cracked ribs, some bruising. No big deal"  
Danny simply rolled his eyes, "Whatever..."  
Steve waved a hand, shooing his partner as he continued, "Any news Chin?"  
"A Nurse popped in a few minutes ago, she said they just finished up and the Doctor will be out in a few minutes"  
"Okay, good"

The men nervously paced the waiting room floor until the Doctor entered about twenty minutes later.  
After introductions they all sat at a table and Doctor Mathias began, "She came through surgery fine and she should recover fully"  
There were sighs of relief from each of the men as the Doctor continued, "One bullet nicked her liver and that took the most time to repair. The second bullet hit no vital organs but lodged in her abdominal muscle so she will have some pain. We did have to give her two blood transfusions but there are no signs of infection"

Steve then spoke, "Thank you Doctor, um you need to know that she is a detective with the 5-0 Task Force, as well as her husband, and we all are. Her husband was killed today by the by the same men who shot her. She knows he was taken but is not aware of his death"

"Okay, this will definitely cause her much un-needed stress. Does she have any other family?"  
"She has a three month old son. Her parents are on vacation on the mainland and Chin here is her cousin. She has us as well"

"Do you all plan on being with her when she wakes?"  
They all nodded as Steve continued, "Yes, and we would like to stay with her"  
"Good, she'll need you. If you wait here, I'll have them set up one of our family rooms for you and a Nurse will be here soon to take you there. She'll be in recovery for the next hour and then we'll bring her in. I'll be there when she wakes as well"

"Thank you Doctor Mathias" The men all stood and shook hands.

**505050505050505050505050**

After the Doctor left, the men chatted for a few minutes and then they all made phone calls.  
Chin called Malia and then Kono's parents in Florida while Danny notified Rachel and Governor Denning.

Steve moved to the room's window and dialed Tony's oldest brother Carson in San Diego. Carson was an ex-Marine and Tony idolized him. Danny kept an eye on Steve as they both made their calls. His back was turned to him and he saw the SEAL's shoulders heave several times. Once he hung up Danny moved to his side and Steve spoke softly as tears slid down his cheeks, "I called Carson…..he's going to tell his parents and brothers. He'll let me know when they'll be flying in…oh God Danno…..I loved that boy"

"I know partner, and he knew it too"  
Steve turned from Danny, "I can't do this now partner…I have to get a grip..."  
"Let me make some calls for you man"  
"No...I have to do this"  
"No, you're going to let me help. I can call MaryAnn and Jamar, and give me the name and number of the San Diego Police Chief"  
Steve shook his head, "Thanks Danno but I have to call Jamar…..it's just me and him now…"

Steve gave his partner Chief Corbett's number and then they continued the unpleasant task at hand.

Jamar was now a security guard at the Bellagio in Las Vegas and as he saw the name McGarrett light up on his screen he grinned.  
"Steven how are you my friend?"  
"Hey brother, it's good to hear your voice"  
Jamar heard the tension in his Commander's voice, "Steve, what's wrong?"  
"It's Tony…..he's dead buddy"  
"Oh God, what happened? How?"  
Steve told him everything, "I'll catch the first plane out Steve, hey…I love you man"  
"I love you too brother"

As he hung up Danny was just finishing up talking to MaryAnn and Steve took the phone from him.  
"Hi Sis…..yeah, I'm alright I promise you"  
"Steve, I don't know if I can get away from my job right now"  
"I know that sweetheart, I just wanted you to know"  
"I love you Steve, I'm so sorry. Please send Kono my love"  
"I will Mar, I love you too and…..I miss you"  
"I'll visit soon, I promise. I miss you too big brother"

Danny watched his partner's body shake as he wrapped up the call. They moved back to the table and they waited for the Nurse to arrive and take them to Kono.

The Nurse arrived a short time later taking the three men to Kono's room.  
"She should be brought up in about twenty minutes"  
Steve thanked her and the men nervously paced the floor, not speaking as the all were deep in their own thoughts about the days' events and of what they now faced.

When she was brought in, the orderlies transferred her onto the bed and a Nurse named Jaycee stayed at the bedside monitoring her vitals.  
"How is she?"  
"She's stable. She should be waking in the next half hour or so. Doctor Mathias should be in shortly"  
The men all thanked her and they moved to Kono's side.

For all she had been through, she looked pretty good. She was a bit pale and they had her hooked up to a heart monitor. She had a nasal cannula in place giving her oxygen, and fluids and pain medication were being pumped into her through IV's.

Chin stood on one side of the bed, running his hand up and down her forearm.  
Steve and Danny stood at her other side with Steve taking her hand in his. His mind raced, _'Oh God how am I going to tell her that he's gone?'_

********** More to Follow - please let me know what you think, reviews are GREAT motivators ***********


	7. Chapter 7

The Doctor joined them, standing next to Chin, and the men all chatted softly until they saw her begin to move.

Her eyes opened slowly and she struggled to focus. Her eyes darted between the four men and then as the realization of where she was and what had happened to her began to sink in her grip tightened on Steve's hand. He spoke to her gently, his voice quivering slightly, "Hi sweetheart, welcome back"

She saw it in his eyes and she heard it in his voice...she just knew...she looked him straight in the eyes and simply said, "Tony..."  
As hard as he tried, his eyes welled with tears as he responded softly, "I'm so sorry Kono"

Her eyes closed tightly and tears slipped down her cheeks. Chin leaned in close, wiping the tears and kissing her forehead as he spoke. "We're all here for you cous', you're not alone. Steven is fine and Malia is watching him. We all love you honey and we're so so sorry"

The men were all crying now as they watched their dear friends' heart break right before their eyes.  
The Doctor was monitoring her vitals carefully as her heart rate increased and she began to struggle to breathe. Chin continued to talk to her trying to calm her, "We're here Kono, you have to relax now"

"Noooo...oooh God wwhyy? NNot Tony...not mmmmy Tonny..."  
The Doctor moved in and opened the IV drip releasing a dose of morphine which in moments put her under.  
Danny spoke first, "Is she alright?"

"Yes, but we don't want her to become overly agitated. She's very weak from the surgery and we need her to rest. I've set up the drip her so that any of you can administer a dosage if necessary. It's programmed so you can't give her too much. It will only allow a certain amount of units to dispense every hour. So please don't be afraid to keep her under at least for the first couple of days while her body begins to heal. Call the Nurses if you need anything or please let them know if you are all leaving. I'll stop by every few hours to check on her. She's lucky to have you all"

After he left Danny looked at Steve, "Buddy, why don't you let me take you home so you can rest for a while"  
"Don't even go there Danno, I'm not leaving"  
"Steve you were shot a couple of hours ago"  
"Yeah and I'm just fine...drop it"  
Danny looked at him, rolling his eyes. Chin then added, "Steve, she's going to be out for hours now. Will you at least lay down for a while. We'll let you know when she wakes"  
"Guys, please...I'm fine...I'm fine!" He turned away from them and moved to the window. Staring out at the bright sunny skies he wondered how such a beautiful Hawaiian day could have brought such pain and misery.

**50505050505050505050505050**

Danny went down to the cafeteria and returned to the room with sandwiches, fruit, cookies, water and sodas for them all.  
The men nibbled, but none of them had much of an appetite.

Steve sat and leaned his head back, his eyes closed. Danny watched as his partner rubbed his bandaged left arm.  
"Steve, why don't you take a pain pill"  
"Don't need it Danno…..I'm fine"  
"Stop with the macho shit will you. They had to dig pretty damn deep for that bullet. Do it for me alright?"  
"If I do, will stop nagging?"  
"I can't promise that"  
Steve grinned softly, "Okay Danno, I'll take a pain pill…and, thank you"

Danny pulled the bottle of pills from a bag the ER Doctor had given them and after reading the label he handed Steve a pill, "Here you go partner"  
Steve took the pill as Danny added, "It says you need to take that with food, so eat that sandwich partner"  
"Still nagging….."  
Danny smiled adding, "I made no promises"

Steve forced himself to eat half of a ham and cheese sandwich and a banana, he didn't need to get ill from the medication. He was nauseated enough as it was.

Chin called Malia giving her an update and the men then sat and chatted quietly as they kept a close eye on Kono.

"Is Steven okay?"  
"He's fine Boss. Maila talked to the hospital and took a personal leave. She'll be able to help with Steven and Kono as long as needed"  
Steve nodded, "Good….oh God, I still can't believe this is happening"  
He sat with his elbows on the table and buried his face into his hands. Chin shot a glance of concern towards Danny.

Danny stood and moved over to Kono. He leaned in and kissed her cheek and then stroking her forehead he spoke softly.  
"It's Danny babe, I'm here for you and I love you. I'm so sorry Kono" Tears fell from his eyes as he stood quietly watching her.

Chin looked at Steve, "Boss, she's strong. It's going to be hard for her, but she has Steven and he'll give her the strength to get through this…...a day at a time"  
"I know Chin….."  
"Tony was a great man and he made her so happy. This last year…..I saw a peace in her that I had never seen before…"

Steve's gaze turned to Kono as he spoke, "About a month before Steven was born, I was helping him finish up the nursery. He was absolutely giddy with joy. He told me that marrying Kono had been the best thing he had ever done. He worshipped her Chin….. and Steven….God he was such a proud Daddy….he was so happy"

Steve's phone rang, "It's Carson"  
Chin watched on as Steve talked to Tony's brother. He noted the methodical nature of McGarrett's voice. He watched him carefully, silently agreeing with Danny that Steve was definitely in shock. They would need to keep a close eye on him…...

**50505050505050505050505050**

They were all at the bedside with Kono as she woke. She looked at the men surrounding her, and she saw the same thing in all their eyes. Pain, fear, concern…agony. She couldn't stop the tears as again the reality of today's events crashed in on her.

She closed her eyes and instantly she felt his hand on her face. She knew it was Steve…..the man who had brought her beloved Tony into her life. The two men who were so much alike…..Navy SEALs, military hero's, detectives. They were both, honorable, trusting, loving, and courageous. She felt him wipe her tears but she couldn't open her eyes or speak. She couldn't handle looking into his eyes because she knew…he loved Tony too and she knew that Steve would blame himself for his death. She just couldn't face him now…..she just couldn't.

He wiped her tears with his thumb and spoke lovingly, "I'm here Kono, I love you baby"  
Her heart rate and breathing suddenly became rapid and with her eyes still closed she called out painfully, "Steve go…please go…please go"

Steve McGarrett looked like he had been hit by a ton of bricks, _'she wants me to leave….'_**  
**Danny looked at Chin,"Chin, call us" The detectives nodded to each other and Danny grabbed his partner's uninjured arm.

"Steve, come on brother…." He leaned close to his partner's ear, whispering "She needs to stay calm buddy. Come on, let's go"  
Without speaking Steve turned and moved quickly from the room followed by Danny.

Chin spoke quietly to his cousin, stroking her cheek "Relax sweetheart, you need to slow your breathing down for me"  
"I can't…..I ccan't ssee him now Chin…...I'm sorry"  
"Honey, it's okay. He's fine…ssshhh…relax now"  
"Tonny…..ooh Chin….my Tony"  
As he continued to soothe her, he reached up and dispensed a dose of morphine putting her back under.

**50505050505050505050505050**

As Danny exited the room, Steve had begun to run down the hallway.  
Not wanting to cause a scene in the hospital, Danny chased after him as Steve moved past the elevators and entered the stairwell.

As Danny neared the elevator he was forced to stop as a man on a stretcher was being wheeled out of it. He waited nervously until the stretcher passed and momemts later he burst through the door to the stairwell hollering for Steve.

Steve ran down the stairs as fast as his cracked ribs allowed him. He heard Danny yelling his name as he reached the main level. He couldn't wait for Danny, he had to get out of there…..oh God, Kono blamed him…..he had to get away…...

********** MORE TO FOLLOW ***********


	8. Chapter 8

As Danny rushed through the door he saw Steve peeling out of the parking lot of the Hospital in his Camero.  
"Damn it McGarrett!"  
Danny pulled out his cellphone and frantically dialed for a cab.

**50505050505050505050505050**

Steve raced down the Pali Highway. Hot tears stung his eyes and his knuckles were white as he clenched the cars steering while with all his might. His cellphone rang and he glanced as 'Danny' lit up. Hitting the ignore button, he tossed the phone onto the seat besides him.

Danny tried his cellphone every few minutes, getting his voice mail every time. "Shit, pick up the phone Steve!"  
Danny was pacing the sidewalk as he waited for the cab. Once it arrived he gave the driver Steve's address hoping and praying that his partner had headed there.

**50505050505050505050505050**

Steve was driving fast, way too fast and as he took the sharp turn leading to his house he lost control of the Camero and the car flipped. The SEAL threw his hands over his head as the car rolled three times before coming to rest on it's hood.  
Steve was knocked unconscious briefly and when he came to, he coughed as dust was pouring in through the shattered windshield and windows of Danny's Camero.

"Aw fuck…can this day get any worse?" He lifted his hand to his head and pulling it away it was covered in blood. His head had slammed against the driver's side window. "Shit…Danny's gonna kill me….." He moaned loudly as he unbuckled his seatbelt and crawled out the broken window. "Oh shit…."

He sat leaning up against the car trying to take note of his injuries. The side of his head was bleeding profusely and he was pretty certain he was concussed. His forearms had been cut up quite badly by the shattered windshield, but the cuts didn't appear to be too deep. His shoulder hurt and his ribs…oh shit his ribs hurt but he didn't think he broke anything.

He slowly pulled himself to his feet and leaning on the car for a moment he steadied himself and then began moving towards his house which was about two hundred feet away.

He staggered into the house and after grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge we slowly made his way up to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror he had to admit to himself that he looked like hell and he was absolutely filthy dirty from all the dust. He decided he could probably clean his numerous cuts more easily by just hopping into the shower. He turned on the water and then stripped his clothes off. After taking a long drink of water he entered the shower and instantly he felt relief on his sore, aching body.

**50505050505050505050505050**

As the cab rounded the corner Danny's heart sunk at the sight of his crashed Camero, "Oh God, Steve…no" He looked at the cab driver, "Stop there…stop please"

Danny raced from the cab calling out to his partner, "STEVE, STEVE….." He dropped to his knees and the scene before him terrified him. There was a lot of blood on the inside of the car as well as on the ground next to the car, and Steve was nowhere in sight. His cellphone was on the ground and Danny shoved it into his pocket as his eyes searched the scene frantically. He immediately noticed the trail of blood leading towards the house.

He raced back to the cab and instructed the driver to pull into Steve's driveway and then to wait there for him.  
In moments Danny was rushing up the stairs following the trail of Steve's blood down the hall and into the bathroom.  
As he burst into the bathroom hollering for Steve he stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes fell on the sink and counter covered in a large amount of blood. "STEVE, STEVE…." He moved to the shower flinging the curtain open to find his injured and naked partner lying unconscious, his blood swirling down the drain.

"Oh my God Steve, oh shit" Grabbing a towel, he shut the water off and leaned into the tub. "Steve, Jesus Christ…."  
He placed the towel against Steve's head wound and pressing on it brought moans from the man as he regained consciousness.  
"Danny….."  
"Yeah, let me take care of you here babe"  
"Danny…...she blames me…oooh God, sshe bblames me"

Danny placed his other hand on Steve's chin turning his face towards him, "LOOK AT ME STEVEN!" Steve opened his eyes looking at his partner as Danny continued, "Listen partner, she's in shock and she's on drugs. She's hurting….both emotionally and physically..."  
"She doesn't want mmme tthere…"

"Steve, I promise you, she doesn't blame you…she loves you, you know that. I need you to calm down for me now and let me get you out of here"  
"I'm okay ppartner, I can wallk"  
"Don't argue with me Superman. You've got a bad gash on your head here, probably a concussion. Now take your hand and press here for me"

Steve did as instructed and Danny helped he sit upright and then he pulled him to his feet. With one hand on his partner's shoulder and the other on the wall, the SEAL steadied himself until the dizziness passed. He leaned heavily on Danny as he stepped out of the shower.  
"You okay Steven?"  
"Uh huh…'m fine"  
"Yeah, you're wonderful….now come on, let's get to your room and get you dressed alright"

Before they could reach the bathroom door Steve was buckling over and calling out, "I'm sick….."  
Danny turned him and helped him back to the toilet bowl just as the vomiting began. Danny held the towel to his partner's head and rubbed his back with his other hand as the vomiting continued. This went on for several minutes, his bruised and injured ribs and chest causing excruciating pain. "Ohhhhh God…hhurts"  
Danny tried to soothe him, "I know, relax man" Once he felt the tension begin to leave Steve's body he again spoke, "You stay here buddy and I'll grab you some clothes"  
Steve mumbled in agreement as he continued to hug the toilet bowl.

Once Danny returned he helped Steve stand and get into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. He then took a better look at Steve's arms. Grabbing gauze and medical tape from the medicine cabinet Danny quickly wrapped both arms. "Other than this head wound you've got lots of small cuts on your arms and face buddy, but nothing too deep. Do you think you're hurt anywhere else?"

"My ribs hurt a bit more and my right shoulder hurts, I don't think anything's broken though"  
"When I came around the curve and saw the car overturned…"  
"I'm sorry about your car Danny"  
"Buddy, I love my car, BUT I love you a lot more"  
"Thanks Danno"  
"Let's get you back to the hospital and get that head looked at okay?"  
"Your car…"  
"How do you think I got here you big goof, there's a cab in the driveway. You left me stranded you know"  
"I wasn't thinking ….sorry"  
"You're losing a lot of blood, come on….let's go"

Danny held an arm tightly around his waist and Steve leaned on him heavily as they made their way from the house and to the cab.

**50505050505050505050505050**

The men sat next to each other in the backseat as Danny instructed the driver to get them to the Hospital as fast as possible.  
Danny watched his friend carefully and only minutes into the ride he saw Steve's color wane and the SEAL tipped his head back and he began to shake slightly. Danny grabbed his arm, "Hey partner, you okay?"  
"Just dizzy….Danny….dizzy"  
Steve uttered no protest as Danny pulled him down resting his head onto his lap.  
Danny took over holding the towel to Steve's head and the injured man's bloodied hand fell limply to his side.

"I got you Steve, just relax"  
"Sorry…..Danno…I'm sorry"  
"Stop talking Superman, you've got nothing to be sorry for…..relax and shut up now"  
Steve stopped talking and Danny felt his body quivering with emotion. Trying to avoid touching the cuts on Steve's arm, Danny rubbed it as he spoke softly, "It's all going to be alright Steve…"

********* MORE TO FOLLOW – Hope you're still enjoying ! THANK YOU for reading and reviewing ! ********  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Steve remained calm and quiet until they reached the Hospital and Danny had the driver pull up to the Emergency Room entrance.  
"Partner, we're here. Can you help me?"  
"Yeah, 'm fine Danny"  
"You know pal, just because you keep saying that…it doesn't mean I believe you"  
Steve chuckled, "I never can fool you Danno…"  
"That's right you can't, so stop trying to okay? Let's get you inside now"

The SEAL grimaced in pain as Danny helped him out of the cab. As Steve leaned against the vehicle, Danny paid the driver also providing him a generous tip as thanks for having waited around. Then putting his arm around his ailing partner they made their way back into the Hospital.

The men were moved immediately into a room and within minutes a Doctor was at Steve's side cleaning and stitching the nasty six inch gash that ran across his temple. He then examined him, checking his eyes and his alertness. He then asked Steve questions as he briefly checked his other wounds.  
"Are you dizzy or nauseated?"  
"A little of both"  
"You do have a concussion Commander. I hear this isn't your first time in the ER….uuhhh...today. Sounds like you've had a rough day"  
"It's certainly been one that I'd like to forget Doc"

"I understand. Now it's suddenly become a very busy afternoon here and I need to tend to several other patients. I'm going to have one of my Interns come in to finish cleaning you up and tending to the rest of your wounds. We won't need to keep you overnight as long as you won't be alone at home"

Danny jumped in, "I'll be staying with him, I'll keep an eye on him Doc"  
The Doctor grinned turning to address Danny, "Good. He can keep taking the pain medication he was put on this morning but he needs to be woken every three hour throughout the night. If he shows any signs of lethargy or confusion, I need you to bring him back in"

The Doctor shook their hands and then left the room. As they waited for the Intern to arrive Danny phoned Chin to both give, and receive updates.

**5050505050505050505050**

As he hung up he turned to Steve, "She's sleeping comfortably"  
Steve spoke softly, his voice steady "Did she say anything else?"  
"Steve, don't do this to yourself…..all she told Chin was that she couldn't see you right now. Remember what I said partner, she's in shock and heavily medicated. You can't get upset about things she's saying right now, she's not thinking clearly…And honestly buddy, neither are you"

"I'm fine Danno"  
"You know what, if you say that one more time I think I'll smack you! Kono's not fine, Chin's not fine, I'm not fine and you're sure in the hell not fine either!"

A Nurse peeked into the room, drawn by Danny's raised voice. Steve motioned to her stating, "It's okay…..please give us a minute alone"  
She nodded and Steve turned back to his partner, "Danny…..I'm sorry. This has been a tough day for all of us and…. I'm trying to be strong…."

Danny moved closer to the bed and looked directly into Steve's eyes, "ENOUGH STEVE, ENOUGH! Yes we have to be strong for Kono….but I'm trying to be strong for you too!" The tears began to fall down Danny's cheeks as he continued, "I'm worried about you. You're refusing to mourn Tony. Buddy…..you can't even begin to help her grieve for him if you refuse to grieve yourself. Damn it Steve…..he's dead, TONY IS DEAD!"

Those words cut through Steve and suddenly the floodgates opened. Danny moved quickly. Sitting on the edge of the bed he pulled Steve to his chest as the injured man sobbed uncontrollably. He cried for Tony. He cried for Kono and little Steven, for Chin, Malia and Danny. He cried for Kono's parents and for Tony's parents, his brothers and their families…..and Steve McGarrett finally cried…..for himself…..

Danny held him, "I've got you Steve, let it all out babe…..you need to cry for him. I've got you, it's going to be okay Steve"  
"Tonny….ooh God nottt Tony…Why Danny…wwhyy?"  
"I don't know why partner…..God I don't know why. I'm so sorry Steve. He was such a good man"  
"Yes….yyes hhe was…he wwas my bbrotherr Danny…..I ll….lloveed him"  
"I know Steve. He loved you too man, I'm so sorry"  
"I should nnever have encouraged Kono to bbe with hhim…ttoo danngerrous…oh shit Danno…..I brought this ppain to her"

"Hey she's a big girl. They fell in love. Do you think you could have stopped that? Jesus Steve, not every fucking bad thing that happens is your fault! We didn't even have a chance to stop this. Those fucking animals killed him within an hour of taking him. There was NOTHING you could do to stop it, NOTHING! The bastards are all dead now and we just need to take care of Kono. She's going to need you my friend and it's not going to be easy on you. So cry for him now….get it all out partner"

Steve cried, and he cried. His ribs hurt and it was hard to breath but he could not stop sobbing. Danny held him, continuing to comfort him but not wanting him to stop. Steve needed this…he needed to cry and Danny would be here as long as necessary.

He saw the Nurses' peek into the room a couple of times but seeing the scene in the room, they turned and left, giving the men the privacy they needed.

It took almost an hour for Steve to calm down and relax enough to pull away from Danny.  
"Are you ready for the Doc to finish up here?"  
"Yeah….hey Danny…."  
"You don't have to say anything. I'm here for you partner and I always will be"  
Steve smiled, saying softly "Thank You"

**5050505050505050505050**

It took another hour for the Intern to clean and bandage all the cuts on Steve's face and arms. Bruising had developed on his face and he really looked like hell. Luckily his shoulder was only severely bruised and the additional damage to the ribs was only bruising.

He did end up requiring three to four stitches each on four of the cuts on his right forearm. When the Intern finished up, his arms and face were peppered with butterfly bandages covering three dozen small cuts. His ribs were bound tightly with tape and his shoulder had become quite bruised and swollen. Along with the pain medication they gave him an anti-inflammatory to help with the swelling.

After the Intern left, Steve remained seated on the edge of bed as Danny again called Chin for an update.  
"Hey Chin. Anything new?"  
"No. She's still sleeping"

"We're done here. I'm thinking SuperSEAL is going to rest a lot easier if he does it in the room here"  
"That should be fine. She doesn't even have to know he's here"  
"My thoughts exactly. He's got a concussion and he's pretty banged up. We need to wake him every three hours"  
"Have you had a chance to talk to him about Tony?"  
"Yeah, I did"  
"Has he crashed?"  
"Yes...it's good brother"  
"Good, I'll see you soon"

Steve caught Danny's eye, "What's good Danno?"  
"Steven...do you think I was the only one worried about you? Come on, let's get you dressed and let's start helping our girl"  
The men smiled weakly at each other and Danny helped Steve as his aching body rebelled against each movement he made. Soon they were both making their way to the other side of the Hospital...to Kono.


	10. Chapter 10

Steve moved directly to her side and leaning down to kiss her cheek he whispered, "It's okay Kono, I'm here when you need me...I love you"  
As he stepped away from the bed Chin embraced him gently, trying not to cause pain to his battered body.

"Boss, I'm so sorry about Tony. We all loved him very much"  
Steve placed a firm hand on Chin's shoulder, "I know Chin...he loved you too...thank you. I'll stay out of the way here until she's ready to see me"

"Steve...you know that it's because you remind her of him. She just can't handle it yet"  
"I know...I understand. Make sure she knows I love her"  
"You don't have to worry about that Boss. I promise you...she knows. And she loves you very very much. Don't forget that for a minute"

Steve eyes welled with tears as he said, "I won't, thank you both"  
Danny then spoke, "Why don't you do us both a favor now Steven and lay down for a while"  
"I am pretty tired"  
Danny added, "I'm sure you are, but for you to actually admit it, wow!"  
Steve and Chin both said in unison, "Shut up Danny!"  
After final embraces, Steve made his way to the bed in the corner of the room and after taking one of the anti-inflammatory meds he was asleep in a matter of minutes.

Chin and Danny moved to the table at the other side of the room and Danny filled him in on Steve's breakdown.  
Chin eyes never left their sleeping leader as he spoke, "He needed to accept it"

"You know Chin, it's not that he hadn't accepted it...it was very real to him. He's just so used to being able to bury those feelings and emotions to get business done. His training since he entered Military School at sixteen has been to do what has to be done, no matter what. And in order to do that, he's created such a tough outer shell. But our boy there has a serious, sensitive side to him and I'm sure you'll agree with me when I say that he doesn't need to bury those feelings around us...we're family and we can share those burdens"

"Amen to that brother"  
"So, she's sleeping comfortably? Here vitals are good?"  
"Yes. She'll probably be out at least another three hours or so"  
Danny pulled Steve's phone from his pocket, "It looks like Tony's brother called him. I better get back to him and I should call the Governor"  
"Would you mind if I stepped out for a breath of fresh air Danny?"  
"Of course not, I'm on watch" The men smiled and nodded and then Chin left and Danny dialed Carson Reddick.

Danny called Carson getting the information on their flights in and then he called the Governor and Rachel to update them on the days' events. Jamar had also sent a text to Steve with his arrival time as well. Danny replied to Jamar letting him know that they would pick him up at the airport the next morning and that Steve expected him to be staying at his place. The HPD had agreed to pick up the cost for Tony's family and friends to stay at the Hilton and Danny let Carson know that vans would be picking them up at the airport and transporting them to the Hotel. Steve had requested this from the Governor feeling that staying in Tony and Kono's home may be too difficult for the family emotionally. Plus, it would also be extremely crowded with his parents, his four grandparents, three brothers, two sisters-in-law and six nieces and nephews. Also flying in with them was Chief Corbett, Tony's boss with the SDPD and three fellow officers.

Chin returned a short time later with salads and sandwiches and the men ate as they watched over their sleeping friends.

Kono stirred about an hour later and Danny and Chin were both at her side in seconds.

Chin spoke to her lovingly letting her know that her parents would be arriving in the morning.  
"Are you in pain Kono?"  
"No Chin...it's not too bad"  
"Good. You need to let us know if you need any pain medication okay?"  
She nodded and tears slid down her cheeks.  
Danny reached up wiping them away as she continued, "I need to see Steven"  
Chin responded, "Okay honey, I'll go call Malia now"

As he stepped away from the bed she turned to Danny, "Where's Steve? Is he alright?"  
"He's okay sweetheart. He's right over there, sleeping" He pointed to his partner as Kono turned her head.

She instantly noticed his bruised and bandaged head and arms, "My God Danny, what happened to him?"  
"He's fine, he's just worried about you baby"  
"I sent him away...I'm so sorry...Danny, everything about him reminds me of Tony...I just can't…"

He again wiped her tears tenderly, "Hey don't worry about him. He loves you Kono and he'll do whatever he can to help you, but it's on your timetable baby, he understands...he's okay, I promise you. We're all here for you Kono...we're all here for you and we love you"

She struggled, choking through her sobs "Than...nk yyou DDanny"  
He leaned in and kissed her forehead, "Relax sweetheart...sssshhhhhhh...relax"  
"Oh Daanny, I ccan't...dddo this aalone"  
"You're not alone Kono. You'll never be alone. You have to calm down though or you'll hurt yourself...sssshhh"

She couldn't speak, her pain was just too great…..Not the pain from the bullets, but the pain caused by her breaking heart.  
She held her dear friends' hand and closed her eyes listening to him as he soothed her fears, just as Tony would have done.

**50505050505050505050505050**

She fell asleep and Danny stayed at her side, holding her hand until Chin returned.  
He then set her hand gently onto the bed and the men moved back to the table.  
"How is she?"  
"As good as can be expected I guess" He chuckled softly, "She's worried about Steve"  
Chin smiled, "What are we going to do with those two, brother?"  
"Love 'em…."  
"Well, that's pretty easy isn't it?"  
Danny smiled, "Yeah, it sure is"

They visited quietly until Malia arrived with a sleeping Steven. She moved to the table and Danny stood taking the baby into his arms as Chin and Malia embraced.

Danny cradled the sweet innocent boy and he moved to the window. Tears fell from his eyes as he looked at the baby who would never know his father. His mind was filled with memories of his daughter, his lovely Gracie Margaret. The day she was born was the best day of his life. He remembered every minute of that day as if it were yesterday. Every thought, every emotion…..every beautiful emotion…and he knew that only three short months ago Tony had experienced these same emotions. He had held his baby and he had dreamed of the joys ahead, his first smile, his first words, his first steps…..kindergarten, little league, cub scouts. And in one hour of madness all of that had been taken from him. God why…oh why…

His thoughts were interrupted as someone strongly gripped his shoulder.  
He turned to face his partner, "Hey do you feel a little better?"  
"Honestly, no….."  
"Do you want to hold him?"  
"Yeah, do you mind?"  
"Of course not" He handed the SEAL the child.  
Steve pulled Steven close, nuzzling him, his nose rubbing against the infants' cheek as he softly spoke to him, "Hey little man, it's your Uncle Steve…everything's going to be alright. I promise you I'll take good care of you and your mama…always"

About fifteen minutes later they heard Kono calling for her son. Steve kissed the sleeping child and then handed the boy back to Danny. "Take him to her Danno"  
Danny nodded and moved towards the bed. Steve watched from the window as Danny joined Chin and Malia at the bedside. He watched as Danny placed her precious son into her arms. He watched as she cradled him and kissed him, and he watched as she cried.

He watched as she mourned and he turned to stare out the window as hot tears streamed down his cheeks. A couple of minutes passed and then he heard her calling to him, "STEV….VE….SSTEEVEE PPLEASE…"  
He turned to see her reaching out to him, Malia now holding Steven.  
"Steveee…..pplease" He was at her side in moments and sitting on the edge of the bed he held her as the both cried. "I'mm ssoo sorry…I'm so ssorry….."

"Kono, ssshhhhhhh….relax baby, I'm here. You have nothing to be sorry for…..ssshhhhhhh, relax now….." Steve rocked back and forth gently, rubbing her back and shoulders, "I've got you honey…...ssshhhhhhh"

Steve nodded in agreement to Chin as he reached up to open the IV drip, dispensing a dose of morphine into Kono's veins.  
As the cold drugs entered her arm she spoke quietly, "Pllease stay….."  
"I'm not going anywhere Kono…I'm right here and I love you…..you sleep now, ssshhhhhhhhh"  
He cradled her in his strong arms until the drugs took her under.

*********** I HOPE YOU'RE ALL STILL ENJOYING, MORE TO FOLLOW **********


	11. Chapter 11

Steve wouldn't leave her side. Danny pulled a chair up to the bed, cushioning it with pillows to ease his injured ribs and shoulder. He wasn't even going to bother to fight with his partner about lying down. After all, he had already received the Navy SEAL death stare once today, and that was more than enough!

Steve watched over Kono like a protective big brother. She had opened her arms to him again and he was not going to let her down. He would be by her side as long as she needed him. Once her Mother arrived back in town tomorrow morning he was sure she would cling to her but until then, nothing was going to tear him from her side.

Danny brought Steve a bottle of water and a sandwich which he reluctantly agreed to eat.  
Chin had talked to the Doctor and staff and due to the Kono's trauma and because her physical condition was stable they were allowing Steven to stay in the room overnight as well. Luckily Kono had breast milk in her refrigerator and she had also frozen a good quantity. The Nurses were storing several bottles in their refrigerator and they would heat them as needed. The three men would be in charge of the infant and after Malia gave Chin and Danny explicit instructions on his care she left for the night. The plans were for her to go to the airport in the morning to pick up Kono's parents and bring them to the Hospital.

The men settled in for the night as Kono continued to sleep. Between the three they walked the room cradling Steven. They fed him and changed him. They talked to him about his Daddy and how much he had loved him. And each man promised the handsome little bundle that they would all be there for him...forever.

**5050505050505050505050505050**

Steve was holding her hand when he felt the gentle squeeze a little after midnight. He woke and stifling a yawn he smiled at her, "Hey sleepy head, how do you feel" She chuckled softly and he responded, "What's so funny?"  
"You've got quite a case of bed-head boss"  
Steve ran his hands through his hair carefully avoiding his bandaged temple. He gave her a loving, lopsided grin as she continued,  
"Where's the baby?"  
"He's here…..Uncle Danno's on watch" He pointed to the other side of the bed.

She glanced over at Chin who was sleeping in the other bed and then to Danny who was curled up uncomfortably in a chair near her bed. Steven lay sleeping next to him in a portable crib.  
Smiling softly she turned back to Steve, "He's so beautiful, so innocent…."  
He stroked her hand, "Yes he is, he's perfect Kono"  
"Steve...tell me what happened...why did this happen?"

"Kono..." he hesitated briefly.  
"Steve, please...I need to know. I need to know everything. Did he suffer?"

Steve held her hand tightly in both of his and he looked her straight in the eye, "Yes...Kono, they tortured him and then they shot him" He watched her carefully, and she remained steady though tears fell from her eyes as he continued, "Honey, Danny and I were with him at the end. I was holding him and Danny was holding his hands. He held on until we got to him. He needed to know that you and Steven were okay. He was so strong Kono and he loved you with all his heart. His last….his last words were that he loved you….." He struggled to maintain his composure as he reached a hand up to brush the tears from her cheeks.

She spoke very softly, very deliberately, "What did they do to him?"  
Steve's voice shook slightly, "Honey please…you don't need…."  
She interrupted him in mid-sentence, "Steve…...I have to know…..please….I have to….I have to know"  
He closed his eyes and tipped his head down. He didn't speak for a couple of minutes and once again she said softly, "Steve, please…."

Her grip on his hand tightened as he continued, "They beat him…..his face, his chest and stomach. His head was cut…..his face…..was swollen and broken. His ribs were broken and he was bleeding internally…." He stopped and his body shook with emotion as he sucked air into his lungs.

"What else Steve?"  
"They shot him….in the shoulder and…. twice…..twice in the belly….God Kono, he was so strong"  
She wiped her eyes and looked at him, "Is there anything else I need to know?"  
He didn't answer immediately and she added, "Steve…I'm going to see him"  
"Kono, no please. You don't want to see him like this...…."  
"I have to…..…..I have to see him. So please...please tell me everything"  
"They….they pulled out his fingernails…..and some teeth"  
"Oh God…Tony….." She closed her eyes tightly and turned towards him.  
Taking her cue he stood, and leaning over he pulled her to his chest as he whispered over and over, "I'm so sorry Kono, I'm so sorry"  
He cradled her for several minutes talking to her softly until she calmed down.

As he rested her head back onto the pillow she said, "Steve, thank you. I had to know….thank you. I'm so grateful that you were with him, holding him..." She then asked him, "Who did this? Why?"  
Steve again took hold of her hand and he told here about Ben's death in San Diego and about Norris and his misguided quest for vengeance that now had destroyed so many lives.

He told her how they found and killed Norris and the others and how he had been shot.  
"What about your head, face and arms? What happened?"  
He briefly told her of the car crash not telling her that it occurred as he had raced from the Hospital after she had turned him away.

"You crashed Danny's Camero braugh?"  
"Uhhh….yeah"  
"Wow…..I'm so glad you're okay Boss"

He then let her know about everyone who would be flying in tomorrow and where they would be staying.  
"I just can't believe he's gone….how am I going to raise Steven alone?"  
"Sweetheart, you're not alone and neither one of you will ever be alone. We're family Kono, we're all here for you and we love you"  
"I love you all so much…..thank you Steve"  
"Do you need any pain meds?"  
"No….I don't want to take anything…"  
"You're starting to sound like me?"  
"Well that's not a bad thing Boss..."  
He grinned at her and then stood and kissed her cheek, "Close your eyes and sleep sweetheart, I'll be right here"  
Soon exhaustion overtook them both and the room was quiet as they all slept.

**5050505050505050505050505050**

Danny's phone alarm went off an hour later and he moved over to Steve to wake him.  
He shook his shoulder, "Hey partner...you gotta wake up"  
Steve rubbed his eyes sleepily, "Danny...what's wrong?"  
"Nothing's wrong. You've been sleeping three hours, how's your head doing?"  
"I'm good...let's take a walk" Steve stood, walking gingerly as his body had stiffened greatly.  
"What's wrong?"  
Steve grabbed his partner's elbow guiding him towards the door, "Nothing's wrong, I just don't want to wake Kono"

A concerned Danny, looked at him as they entered the hallway, "What's the matter? Are you okay?"  
"Everything's fine. Listen to me, Kono woke earlier and we talked" He ran a hand through his hair, "She wanted to know everything Danny, every fucking detail"

"What did you tell her?"  
"Everything...I couldn't lie to her partner, she's a detective..."  
"She's his wife Steve. She's not a detective on this case!"  
"I know that Danny, Jesus Christ I know that..." Steve's voice trailed off and Danny grabbed his arms.

Danny saw the distress in his partner, "Hey, I'm sorry...she had to know, I know that. How did she take it?"  
"Pretty well. I mean it's brutal...it's shocking to hear, but she took it all in. She insists on seeing him Danny"  
"Great..."  
"I couldn't lie to her Danny" Steve voice was quivering slightly.  
"You did the right thing buddy. Let's head back in and try to get some sleep, what do you say?"  
"Sounds good"

**5050505050505050505050505050**

Danny woke Steve again a little before five in the morning and the men decided they were up for the day.  
As Steve sat at the table and fed the baby, Danny went to fetch them coffee.

Chin woke a little after six and joined them.  
Steve was holding Steven and Uncle Danny had him giggling as he played peek-a-boo over the SEAL's shoulder. This went on for quite some time before they heard Kono.  
"He's a lucky boy to have you three"  
Danny turned to her, "Are you kidding? We're the lucky ones! He's an amazing kid"

Steve added, "And quite brilliant I might add. He's sure pinned his Uncle Danny as a big goof" He then turned to Steven sitting in his lap, "You know your Uncle Danny is crazy, don't you big guy!"

The infant squealed with delight moving his closed fists up and down causing everyone to laugh and Danny to add, "And crazy Uncle Danny is going to be his favorite, FUN Uncle. You'll see!"

"Fun? Are you saying I'm not fun?" The others all laughed at the SEAL as he looked at them incredulously.  
Through his laughter Danny stated, "SuperSEAL, fun is not a word that I would typically use to describe you"  
They all laughed...and it felt good...so good.

The men had told Chin about the middle of the night talk with Kono and he had made his way to her side leaning over to kiss her forehead, "How do you feel 'cous?"

"I'm a little sore Chin but I need to get up and out of here"  
"Don't push it now, it hasn't even been twenty four hours. Malia should get here with your parents in a couple of hours and Tony's family will get in around noontime"

"I've got to work on the arrangements Chin"  
"We've got time sweetheart"  
"I don't want his parents to have to deal with this" Tears slid down her cheeks.  
He wiped them away with his thumb, "Kono, I don't want YOU to have to deal with this. How about if you let Malia and I take care of everything for you?"

"Oh Chin, I can't ask you to do that?"  
"That's what family is for 'cous. We all need you to get better"  
"Thank you...I love you"  
"I love you too honey"

The Doctor came in a short time later and checked on Kono. Steve and Danny took the baby for a walk outside and Chin stayed with her. The Doctor was very pleased with how the wounds looked and with the help of Chin they got her out of bed briefly and she took a few steps.  
"When can I go home Doctor?"  
"I'll need you to stay at least three, four days. We'll start you on soft foods this morning and the more you can get up and around the better"  
"Okay...thank you Doctor"

As the Doctor left the room Chin asked her, "Do you need any pain meds Kono?"  
"No...I'm good"  
"Kono, you are a very strong lady and you will survive. You have a beautiful son who needs you more than ever now. It will be your job to never let him forget his father or how much he loved him. But 'cous more than anything you must never, ever forget that you are not alone. You have your Ohana and anything you ever need, we will be there for you...all of us"

She again spoke through tears, "I know that Chin. I said that Steven was a lucky boy...but believe me, I know how lucky I am as well"  
Chin was hugging her as the two men re-entered her room with a giggling baby and two detectives arguing over who was entertaining him.

She wiped her eyes stating, "I don't know fellas but I think my son thinks you're both big goofs"  
The men stopped dead in their tracks and looked at each other as she added, "Two big LOVABLE goofs"  
Danny placed the child into his Mother's arms as they all smiled at the little boy, knowing that he would be the reason that Kono would survive...and knowing that a part of Tony still lived in Steven Daniel Reddick.


	12. Chapter 12

Malia arrived at the Hospital with Kono's parents a little before ten o'clock.  
Kono was a single child and was was very close with her parents. In fact, they lived only two blocks from each other and Kapua and Nalani Kalakaua absolutely adored Tony and their first grandchild. Kono was sitting in a cushioned chair holding Steven when they walked through the door and as Chin greeted them, Steve took the infant telling Kono they would return shortly.

The 5-0 Ohana then left the Kalakaua's alone to visit and to mourn together. After grabbing a bottle for Steven they all went down to the cafeteria to visit.  
Steve stepped away to contact the Governor with an update as well as Max to check on the status of Tony's body.

When he returned Danny asked, "So what's up?"  
"The Governor doesn't expect any of us back until the middle of next week. Max has Tony's body ready. Shit I really wish she wouldn't insist on seeing him"

Chin spoke, "It's something she feels she has to do"  
Danny added, "Chin, you don't understand. His face was nearly unrecognizable, his chest was caved in. We can't possibly prepare her for this"

Steve sat forward with his elbows on the table, face in his hands. He looked at the others solemnly, "This is going to traumatize her...she'll have nightmares...shit, I wish she wouldn't do this"

Malia looked up from the child whom she was cradling in her lap, "She needs to do this. She needs the closure. I can understand her thoughts...God forbid if it was me, I would need to do the same thing"  
Sitting beside her in the booth Chin slid his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

They waited about an hour and a half before Chin and Malia left to go take care of the funeral arrangements. Danny went along and they were to drop him off at Steve's to pick up his truck and he was then going to the airport to pick up Jamar.

Steve headed back up to the room with the baby.  
As he entered the room he was pleased to see that Kono was very composed, and obviously very relieved to have her parents with her. Kapua Kalakaua stepped forward taking his grandson from Steve and shaking the man's hand he said, "Thank you Steven for taking such good care of our daughter and grandson"

"You're welcome Sir, I wish there was more I could do for them. Danny and I both love them very much, they are our family too"  
"One can never have too much love or too much family"  
"You're right Sir and I can promise you that we will always take care of both of them"  
Tears welled in the older man's eyes as he softly said, "God Bless you Steven"

**505050505050505050505050**

Kono was napping when Danny arrived back at the hospital with Jamar. The emotions that flooded Steve at the sight of his SEAL brother were overwhelming and after he was greeted by Kono's parents it was decided that the men would leave for a short time so they could all wash up and visit. They would then go to the Hilton to greet Tony's family and the SDPD Officers before returning to the Hospital. Max had contacted Steve again and he was scheduled to bring Kono down to the morgue to see Tony tomorrow morning.

Once they had exited the hospital Steve and Jamar embraced, "You're looking good Jamar, really good"  
The large black man noticed Steve grimace in pain, "Danny here told me you had a little accident huh? You're looking a little rough Commander"

"I'm alright?"  
Danny looked up at Jamar as the six foot, six SEAL grinned at his friend, "Does he always say that Jamar? He's been on his fucking death bed before and he always says he's 'fine'. He drives me crazy"

Steve grinned, "He loves me Jamar"  
The big man laughed, "Oh I can tell! Danny, the answer to your question is yes...he ALWAYS say that! Have I got the stories to tell you"

Steve smirked, "Wonderful...just what Danny needs, more stories to tell!"  
"I can't wait to hear them. Let's get outta' here"  
Danny drove as Steve gave his friend more information on what had happened to Tony. Danny listened as the men spoke of their beloved brother and of the other five members of their elite team, all whom had their lives tragically cut short. They spoke of Chris and Jeff, lost in Operation Grey Fox in Korea. They spoke of Nick Taylor, who had turned on his country out of the greed for money and how Steve had been forced to kill him, or be killed. And they spoke of Lee and Omar, killed just a little over a year ago by Russell Taylor seeking to avenge his brother's death. Steve had felt horrible guilt over their deaths and he struggled for months with nightmares. Danny and his new Ohana had been there for him every step of the way and he had survived. And a wonderful thing had come from those events...Kono and Tony had met and fallen in love. Now just a year later, Tony too was dead, Kono was a twenty five year old widow and single mother, and Steven...Steven would never even know the Father who had treasured him so much.

**505050505050505050505050**

Once they arrived at Steve's, the men took turns showering and then Danny gave the old friends time to talk on the deck as he whipped up bacon and cheese omelets for them.

He commented as he set the plates in front of them, "Sorry for breakfast at noon but pickings were thin partner, you need to get to the grocery store"  
"Danno these are perfect, thank you"  
"I thought you didn't like my eggs? In fact, if I remember correctly you told me you preferred powdered eggs to mine!"

Jamar slapped his knees, laughing, "Oh McGarrett! Tony and the powdered eggs!"  
Steve laughed so hard he almost choked on his milk as Danny smiled saying, "Okay, fill in the civilian here"

Steve couldn't control his laughter and tears rolled down his cheeks as Jamar spoke, "Tony was an egg man"  
Now Danny was laughing as he interrupted Jamar, "An egg man, what the fuck is an egg man?"

All three men were now laughing uncontrollably. Steve tried hard to stop as the motions caused pain to shoot through his injured body, "Sttopp Danno ...ooohhh...hhurts...sttopp"  
This just caused Danny and Jamar to laugh even harder as the tension of the last thirty hours was released.

Several minutes passed before Jamar continued, "You see Danny, I'm a steak man, and your partner, he's a shrimp man...well Tony, the kid would prefer an omelet over anything else. Shit man, he would go ballistic every time we served him the powdered crap! He would be in such a foul mood all day after he had to eat them for breakfast that Steve here began using it to his advantage" The big man's laughter increased.

Danny smiled, "Come on, what did SuperSEAL do?"  
"So McGarrett here would wait until the day of the mission and THAT morning he would serve the powdered eggs. Tony would be so pissed off that he would perform at such a high level. Hell, we could probably send him in alone and he would accomplish whatever had to be done"

Steve added, "I just figured that EVERYONE, including the bad guys, should pay the price when Tony was pissed off"  
Jamar continued, "And Danny, the real funny thing is that it took like five or six missions before Tony even figured out what he was doing"

Danny then looked at the men before him, raising his glass of milk, "Here's to Anthony….. and to REAL eggs"  
Jamar added, "Amen brother" as the three men clicked their glasses together and began to eat.

They shared stories of Tony. How he could charm any woman he wanted and how Kono had been so much different. Steve had seen it in the young man's eyes on this very deck when they were having a barbecue the night Tony flew back to San Diego. He had warned Tony not to hurt his girl, but in his heart he had known that Tony would never do that...they were in love and it was evident in both of their eyes. He had stood with Kono on the beach that night holding her and comforting her as cried, telling her that if they were destined to be together, it would happen. And it did...when Kono revealed she was pregnant with Steven and he already knew that Tony was planning to propose to her, even before hearing this news, he knew they were destined to be together. And they had been so happy and now a sick son-of-a-bitch had destroyed that happiness and changed all of their lives forever.

They were interrupted a little after two o'clock when Steve's phone rang.  
"Carson…hey are you all settled?...Okay, we'll be there in a few minutes"  
Moments later the men were on their way to greet Tony's family at the Hilton.


	13. Chapter 13

Steve called Carson once they arrived at the Hilton and then the Hotel Manager escorted them to a conference room where the large group could meet and mingle.

The men had met all of Tony's family at the wedding but the SDPD Officers had not come to Hawaii for the event. It was heartbreaking to talk to Ken and Carmen Reddick and Tony's brother's Carson, Jay and David.  
Carson and Jay were both Marines and David...Tony's younger brother, had followed his lead and he had now been a SEAL for nine months.

Danny looked around at the faces of the men in the room and what he saw amazed him.  
Marines and SEALs, as well as Police Officers accept that death could be their fate or the fate of their partner's and friends on any given day. But they're human and even though they accept this possibility every day, they mourn their losses deeply. In fact, men in these positions tend to have a greater respect for human life because they, unfortunately, see every day just how fragile life truly is. And because of the risks they face daily the love and admiration the men share for each other is undeniable. They rely on each other every day, they have each others backs. They would all take a bullet for each other...without hesitation, and every time one of them dies the others naturally ask the question 'why not me?' And then he looked at the women, the rocks that steadied these strong men that they loved. Many times they could not even be told of the true dangers their husbands faced, but in their hearts, they knew. Yet they hid their fears and accepted the life of unknown dangers, not letting their men see their moments of weakness when they cried and prayed to God that he keep them safe. Every morning they smiled as they kissed their husbands goodbye and they offered loving encouragement praying that he would return at the end of the day, or the mission, unscathed. And when things went wrong, it was the woman who would hold the family together. Now his dear beloved Kono faced this horrific loss and it broke his heart to think of the pain she was feeling, but he knew that she was one of those strong women and she would survive.

Carson had been working with Chin on the reviewal and funeral arrangements and Steve let him know about Kono's request to see Tony in the morning. It was agreed that Steve and Carson, along with Ken Reddick would escort her to the morgue in the morning. The reviewal was set for the day after tomorrow with the funeral the following morning.

The group visited and Carson's oldest daughter, eight year old Jordyn shyly confronted Danny, "Do you think that maybe Gracie can come visit and swim with us?"  
"I'm sure she would love that Jordyn, I'll check into it okay?"  
The two little girls had hit it off at the wedding and had danced all night long. Since then, they had become pen pals and Danny was quite certain a lifelong friendship had formed.

Carson had four children, Jordyn, two boys, Kenny age six and Michael age four and then a one year old daughter, Samantha. Jay was the father of three year old twins, Jennifer and Joshua. The children kept everyone on their toes and both Steve and Danny drew comfort in the fact that Steven would grow up with the love and support of a wonderfully supportive extended family.

They visited for a couple of hours before a small group, Steve, Tony's parents, and Carson and his wife Jane left to go see Kono. The Governor had provided the two vans to the family for the duration of their stay on the Island. Danny and Jamar stayed with the others at the Hilton and they all made their way down to poolside tables. Danny had called Rachel and she was bringing Gracie to the Hotel and she would hang with her Daddy the rest of the day. Danny, Gracie and Jamar would then crash at Steve's for the night.

**50505050505050505050505050**

When Steve arrived back at the hospital with the others, they found Kono doing well...until she saw Tony's family. They all moved to the bedside and tearfully exchanged hugs and kisses with her and the baby also greeting her parents. Steve stood to the side and watched. She was doing well, she really was...but he knew there were going to be many times in the upcoming weeks and months when she would falter and he would be there for her, to help her pick up the pieces of her shattered life. All he could think about right now was how he was going to get her through tomorrow, and then the next two days...he prayed for strength as he watched her and tears slid down his cheeks.

They all had a good visit under the circumstances and this was the first time they had all seen Steven since he was three weeks old. Kono and Tony had flown to San Diego and stayed to visit for two weeks right after the boy was born and they were all thrilled to see him again. They all commented on how much he looked like Tony, a perfect little 'Asian' version of their beautiful son and brother.

The group stayed until dinner was brought in for Kono and then they left to return to the hotel, and Kono's parents also left taking Steven with them so that both Kono and Steve would be able to get a good nights rest.

She nibbled on her food as she chatted with Steve. After dinner, he helped her up and the took a walk down the hallway and back. As they were close to her room on the return walk she staggered slightly and he puled her closer allowing her to lean against his strong frame. "Are you alright honey?"  
"I'm good Steve...just a little dizzy"  
"Do you want me to carry you?"  
"No, no...I'm fine...I just need a minute okay?"  
She tipped her head back against his shoulder and he held onto her firmly as her body quivered.  
A couple of minutes passed before she opened her eyes and smiling weakly, she said "Let's go"  
He grinned back at her, "Alright, no rush now...I've got you. You're doing great kid"

They were sitting quietly watching television when a Nurse came in an hour later asking if Kono would like to go take a shower. "Oh my that sounds wonderful"  
Steve added, "I think that's a definite yes"  
Steve helped the Nurse get her into the bathroom and then he went down to the cafeteria to grab a bite to eat.

She was settled back in bed when he returned, "Sorry it took me so long"  
"Steve, it's fine. I can be alone"  
"Well I'm not saying you can't be alone, but you don't need to be alone...how do you feel?"  
"It's amazing what a good shower can do for you. I'm good, just a bit sore"  
"I'm sure you're pretty tired as well. It's been a busy day"  
"Yes, I am"  
"Well the visitors are done for the day. I've talked to everyone and they're all going to get some rest for the night. Danny even has Gracie and she's been swimming with you're nieces and nephews at the Hilton"

She smiled, "Good...I'm glad he could get them together. Jordyn loves Gracie. Steve, you should go home and get some sleep too. I'm sure you're exhausted"

"I'm not going anywhere sweetheart. I'll be right in that bed over there and if you need me you just holler or throw something at me okay?"  
"Thank you Boss"  
"I'm not your Boss...I'm your friend"  
"And I couldn't ask for a better one...I love you"  
"I love you too Kono. Why don't you let me give you some pain meds, they'll help you sleep"  
"Yeah, I think that's a good idea"  
Steve reached up opening the IV drip and then he kissed her forehead speaking softly, "Sleep now Kono, I'll be right here"  
She closed her eyes and in minutes the drugs took her under. Steve took one of his anti-inflammatories and then curling up on the other bed and facing her, he too soon fell asleep.

******* I hope you're still enjoying. The next, and FINAL chapter should be done this weekend; I promise an emotional ride at the end and hope you'll let me know what you think - Thanks for reading and reviewing, I appreciate it *******


	14. Chapter 14

******* Okay, there will be ONE MORE chapter after this….I actually found the words began to flow more than I thought they would – I hope you enjoy *******

He woke to her cries a little after three in the morning and he was at her side in seconds.  
Her head was lolling from side to side as she sobbed, "Tony….OOOHHHH NNOOOO TONNYY…ddon't leave mme"  
Steve leaned across placing a firm hand on her shoulder while talking softly, "Kono, baby wake up….wake up Kono"  
"Tonny I ccann't…..OOOOOHHH NNOOO"  
"Kono….Kono….sweetheart open your eyes for me"  
"TONY…I'm shot….get Steevenn…don't let tthem hhurt Steveen"  
He was having a hard time waking her and he knew it was because of the drugs. He had fought this battle between drug induced sleep and reality before and he knew how these damn drugs can make your nightmares worse, more vivid…more torturous.

Placing a hand under her shoulders he lifted her slightly and with his other hand he softly patted her cheeks, "Kono, wake up baby"  
Her eyes opened as she again called out for Tony.  
"It's Steve, I'm right here Kono, I've got you….."  
"Steve…..Oh God…..Oh God why?" She began sobbing and he pulled her to his chest.  
"You were having a nightmare sweetheart, I've got you" He held her as she cried, comforting her, "I've got you Kono…ssshhhhh"  
He held her until she eventually relaxed in his arms as the drugs remaining in her system took her back under. As he gently placed her back onto the pillow he kissed her cheek whispering, "I'm so sorry Kono"

Pulling the blankets over her he pulled a chair up to her side and he watched her. He knew that this would be only the first of many nightmares she would face…hell they may never stop. He couldn't even remember the last time he went a full week without nightmares. He had grown to accept them as a part of his life and it saddened him greatly that Kono may now face that same torment. He rubbed his aching shoulder and leaning back in the chair he closed his eyes, but sleep would not come again tonight for Steve McGarrett.

**505050505050505050505050**

He was watching TV when Kono woke the next morning. "Hey, good morning. I hope I didn't wake you"  
"You didn't…..Steve….I'm sor….."  
He interrupted her before she could even complete her sentence, "Kono please…..I don't ever want you to apologize for mourning Tony. I love you Kono and I loved Tony very much. I will miss him every day" His voice shook with emotion as he continued, "I held him Kono …and I couldn't help him…..I'm so sorry Kono…I couldn't help him"

"Steve…..this wasn't your fault"  
"I know... Kono, all I can do for him is take care of you and Steven. You're going to experience a rollercoaster of emotions for a long time sweetheart and you need to come to us, to me, Danny, Chin and Malia…..we're here for you. Please know that"

"I do know that Steve….thank you"  
"I'm going to ask you one more time….to please reconsider seeing Tony this morning"  
"I…..I have to see him….Steve, I have to see him"  
He saw it in her eyes and knew that it had to happen. He took her hand in his, "Okay…I'll be there with you"  
"Thank You"

The Nurse came in with her breakfast and the two chatted as she ate a few bites. "Kono, I know it's hard but you have to eat"  
"I'm just not hungry. I feel nauseated just looking at food"  
"I know…..but you have to get your strength back honey"  
She nodded in agreement and ate most of her food, finishing up as Ken and Carson Reddick arrived.

They visited, talking lightheartedly about the kids and their antics at the pool the night before. At a few minutes before nine, an orderly brought in a wheelchair and Steve asked Kono, "Are you ready sweetheart?"  
"Yes…..I'm ready"  
Steve smiled at her reassuringly as he helped her out of bed and into the chair.  
Ken leaned over and kissed his daughter-in-law, "You don't have to do this dear"  
"No papa…..I have to" He stroked her cheek lovingly and he and Carson followed, as Steve pushed her towards the elevators.

Max met them at the entry of the morgue and he addressed Kono, "I am so terribly sorry for your loss Kono"  
"Thank you Max…. thank you for taking care of Tony for me"  
Max nodded to her and after shaking hands with the men, he led them into the room and to the body that lay covered with a sheet in the middle of the room.

Steve helped Kono to her feet and he held her steady, feeling her body shaking in his grasp. Ken stood at her other side and Carson moved to the other side of the table standing next to Max. Steve nodded to Max and he pulled the sheet back exposing only Tony's head and neck. If Steve had not been there to hold her up she would have collapsed in a heap on the floor at the sight of her beloved husband. After glancing at his brother on the table, Steve turned his full attention to Kono. As he held her he whispered encouragingly into her ear, "I've got you baby" Her breathing was very rapid, "Slow down your breathing Kono, relax…"

Carson reached out and ran his hand through Tony's hair. A few seconds later he turned away and Ken leaned over kissing his son's forehead, saying softly through tears "I love you Tony. I'm so proud of you son"

A couple of minutes passed before Carson moved to his father's side grabbing his elbow, "Dad, come on….." Ken stroked his son's bruised cheek and then moving with his oldest son they left the room.

Steve held onto her firmly, "I've got you Kono" Tears welled in his eyes but he had to stay strong…

Kono's voice was so soft, so tortured "Tonny…..oh babbyy…" Her hand was shaking uncontrollably as she tenderly touched his face. Steve watched as she ran her fingers across his face, gingerly touching the numerous cuts and bruises. She touched his eyes, his nose…..his lips, "I love yyyou Tonny…." She leaned in and kissed her lover's cheek, her arm draping across his chest. She dropped her head against his shoulder and sobbed. Steve kept a firm grip on her as he ran a hand through Tony's hair.

He waited for several minutes as she continued to sob and then he leaned close to her, talking in a soft, calming voice, "Kono, baby we should go now"  
It took a couple of minutes before she pulled away from Tony's shoulder, and kissing his cheek one final time she then turned collapsing into the SEAL's strong arms. He held her tightly, eventually easing her back into the wheelchair and wheeling her from the room.

When they returned back to the room Kono's parents were waiting there with the baby and after Steve helped her into a chair her Mother kissed her and placed Steven into her arms.


	15. Chapter 15

******** HERE IS THE FINAL CHAPTER, I have some tentative thoughts for another story regarding Kono and baby Steven. Please let me know if the interest is there. I appreciate all your feedback, and Thank You for reading and reviewing ! *********

**505050505050505050505050**

The large group of family and friends surrounded Kono all day and to everyone's relief the Doctor let them know that Kono was doing well enough to be released the next day.

She and Steven were going to move in with her parents and stay with them as long as necessary. Her Five-0 Ohana and the Reddick's were greatly relieved at this news, knowing that this support would be essential in her healing.

The next two days were a blur to all of them. Due to Tony's facial cuts and bruising the casket was closed and they had a beautiful picture of Tony, Kono and newborn Steven prominently displayed next to the casket.  
Hundreds of people, including many members of the HPD attended the funeral and all eyes were on Commander Steve McGarrett dressed in full Military Whites, as he moved to the pulpit to deliver the eulogy for his lost brother.

"We are all here today to honor and remember our loved one, Tony. I look out over the congregation here and I see his family. I see his beloved wife and son, his parents, brothers and sister's in-law, nieces and nephews. And I see his military family and his police family. I also see hundreds of friends who Tony loved very much. Who was Anthony Phillip Reddick? He was a man of great honor and distinction who loved his country and served it his entire adult life. I had the privilege of serving with Tony for five years and for those of you who don't know, the Medal of Heroism he was awarded was for this actions in saving my life on a mission in Bosnia. On our second mission together, I was injured in an explosion and I suffered a severe leg wound. Tony was also injured, and yet he carried me over his shoulder for almost four miles to safety. He refused to leave me behind. He exhibited over and over again his bravery and devotion for his military and police brothers and as you can see by the hundreds of those brothers here in attendance today, he was loved and highly respected by everyone who served with him. To his parents and brothers, I can tell you that each and every man in this Church knows you, because Tony brought you to life for us. He loved and adored each of you and he would spend hours telling us stories of his childhood. Days of growing up in San Diego, of deep sea fishing excursions with his Father, or of helping his Mother with their home vegetable garden and surprising us all with his admission of his love for her flower garden. His older brother's Carson and Jay who took their kid brother under their wings teaching him to surf and to skateboard and in return he passed those skills onto his kid brother David. When David made the decision to follow in his footsteps and become a SEAL, the pride that Tony felt was evident to all who knew him. To his nieces and nephews, he loved you all very much and he was so happy that his son would be able to grow up with the love of his cousins. And Kono…..these are his words now….'Kono you are my heart and soul. I have never felt such love and peace. God has blessed me with my best friend and soul mate and I will treasure you for eternity'. Those words were part of the vows that he wrote when they married. When Kono gave birth to Steven Daniel three months ago he told me that he never had experienced such deep feelings of love and responsibility. God has called him home, and the question of why….we will never know. But Kono my dear friend, never forget Tony's words. You brought him unbelievable happiness and you need to carry that joy in your heart. God brought Tony into your life and he blessed you with your beautiful boy. You will see Tony every day in Steven's eyes and in Steven's actions. Tony is in your heart and he will be with you…..for eternity"

There were no dry eyes in the Church as Steve made his way back to his seat pausing briefly to accept a hug and kiss from Kono who was sitting between Tony's parents and her own.

After the service Tony was given a burial with full Military honors and a reception was then held back at the Church.  
It was a long day for all of them, especially Kono who was still exhausted not only mentally but also physically. Her parents were able to convince her to eventually sit in the wheelchair for most of the afternoon.

Her Five-0 Ohana helped her in the only way they could at that point by mingling with all the guests throughout the afternoon.  
After the reception Kono and Steven went back to her parents' house for a nap and the others all went back to the Hilton to visit.  
It had been a tough week on all of them but one thing they could all agree on was that Kono was holding up incredibly well. Her pain was evident but also evident was her amazing strength and they all took comfort in the knowledge that she would survive and she would raise her son in a way that would honor the man they had all loved so much.

**505050505050505050505050**

Two days later Jamar, Tony's family and the SDPD Officers left Hawaii. That night Steve was going to grill steaks for everyone at his place. He also had a special treat in store for his partner, Danny.

Kono's parents and Gracie had joined them for the evening as well and they all sat on the deck visiting as they waited for Chin and Malia to arrive. As the Kelly's came around the back of the house Danny hollered out, "Chin Ho Kelly you're never late for anything, what's up?"

Steve grinned, "Hey partner, Chin's right on time"  
"Steven, my stomach says he's late!"  
Steve smiled and spoke loud enough for all to hear, "If you all can relax and visit for just a little longer and then I'll get the steaks on. I need to have a talk with my partner for minute"

Steve then grabbed two beers from the cooler and handing one to Danny he said, "Come with me please Danno"  
Danny didn't notice Chin slipping something into Steve's hand as he walked past him.  
Danny took the beer and followed his partner, catching up to him as they rounded the corner of the house.  
"Steve, hey what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong partner, we're due back to work tomorrow and I just thought you would need this" The SEAL pointed to his driveway and Danny's eyes fell on a gorgeous new Silver Camero.  
"Nice job buddy! Did you trade in your truck?"  
"No Danno, My truck's in the street….this is yours"  
"Mine?"  
"Well yeah, I totaled yours. You didn't think I would get you a new one?"  
"Well, I guess I wasn't too worried about it. Like I said, I'm just glad you're alright"  
"So what are you saying buddy? You don't want it?"  
"NO, NO partner! I am extremely grateful. I love it! Thank you!"

"Good, I'm glad you like it. There's just one condition…."  
"Condition? What's that?"  
"I get to drive"  
Danny smiled and embraced his friend, "Deal"

They all enjoyed a wonderful dinner of perfectly grilled steaks and shrimp and then they socialized for several hours before they all left to get a good nights' rest in preparation for returning to work the next day.  
Kono was doing as well as could be expected. She was talking and sharing her thoughts so the men all felt good about her progress. She hadn't even begun the think about what the future held for her with Five-0. All she was doing now, and for the forciable future was concentrating on caring for Steven and getting through one day at a time.

**505050505050505050505050**

Over the next few days the three men would all periodically stop by the Kalakaua home to visit their friend and every day she seemed to be growing emotionally stronger.

Eight nights after the funeral Steve received the frantic call at about two in the morning.  
"Hello? McGarrett"  
"Steven…Steven…"  
He bolted upright in bed as he could hear Mrs. Kalakaua screaming, and baby Steven crying in the background "Mr. Kalakaua? What is it?"  
"Steven, Kono is gone"

The words hit Steve hard, "Gone? What are you saying?"  
"She's not in her room Steven"  
Steve let out an audible sigh as his brain registered...…_she's not dead…she's not dead_, "Did she leave a note…anything?"

"No, we don't know how long she's been gone Steven. We woke to the baby crying. Steve…."  
"Yes…what is it Sir?"  
"Her pills. They're all missing from her night stand…..Steven, please find her. Please find our baby girl and bring her home"  
"I'll find her Sir. You both stay there and call me if she returns"  
"We will. Thank you Steven"

Steve threw on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and raced down the stairs. He pulled out his cellphone and was beginning to dial Danny as his eyes caught sight of Kono's car in his driveway. He raced to it finding the keys still in the ignition and her cell phone lying on the passenger seat.

As his eyes accustomed to the darkness he frantically searched for her as he called her name over and over again.  
Getting no response, his fears began to rise as he ran towards the water. "KONO, KONO….KONO WHERE ARE YOU!"  
Still receiving no answer, he ran through the sand down the beach. His heart was pounding out of his chest as his eyes scoured the beach.

Finally, he saw her…..sitting in the sand, the tide washing up over her. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and her head was buried in her arms.

He rushed to her side and kneeling in front of her he placed his hands on her face, lifting her head. "Kono…are you okay?"  
"Ohhh Steve…oooohhhh God, I…."  
"KONO, KONO, did you take the pills sweetheart? KONO WHERE ARE THE PILLS?"  
"I didn't ttake tthemm Steve…..I threw them all into the ooocean…I ddin't ttake them"  
Steve smiled at her sighing deeply, "Good….good honey, that's good"

He moved to her side and sat in the sand, "Nightmare?"  
"Yeah….everytime I close mmy eyes tthhey come Steve…What they diddd….ttto hhim….he hhurt sso bbad"  
"I know…I know…"

They sat quietly for several minutes before Kono spoke softly, "I had to be here…We made love for the first time right here. This is where Steven was conceived" Steve sat, listening quietly as she continued, "This is where my life changed forever…I had never been so happy Steve. Until three months ago that is. Steven completed us….and now….."

"The two of you had something very special. I can only imagine the pain and the emptiness you're feeling. I'm so sorry honey"  
"Steve…I miss him so much….oh God, I miss him"  
"I miss him too" She began to sob and he pulled her close.

He held her for a short time before he spoke, "Kono, your parents are very worried about you. You need to call them"  
"I need to go home. I need to be with Steven"  
"I'll take you. Let's get some dry pants on first. I can find you a pair of sweats to wear"  
"I'm sorry about this Steve"  
"Hey, remember…..no apologies…..…I love you and I'm here for you, always"

They stood and moved arm in arm back to the house.

Three months after Tony's death Kono was back on duty with Five-0 as a field agent and Kono's parents provided day care for their grandson.  
Her nightmares continued but they became less frequent and Steve's words from the funeral became more real to her every day. Tony was in her heart and always would be…..for eternity.

THE END


End file.
